Pirataria Negra
by Lila Gadelha
Summary: Ele... O maior capitao da marinha real chinesa, ela a capitã pirata de um navio pertencente a frota mais temida pelos 7 mares. Será que amor entre esses dois seres pode existir? Será que tudo sao jogos onde dois seres extremamentes diferentes viram amante
1. Chapter 1

Oi gente bem aqui vao as legendas.

Sa - Sakura

Sh - Shoran

To - Tomoyo

Er - Eriol

T - Toya

Yu - Yukito

_"pensamento"_

_Nome: _Fala

(interrupçoes da autora ou explicaçoa de um estado ou açao dos personagens)

* * *

Segunda de manhã, uma embarcação da marinha Japonesa, cruzava os mares com um pouco de cuidado, a embarcação responsável em levar uma ordem direta ao imperador da China para um tratado de paz estava no meio de um nevoeiro, um nevoeiro ate um pouco estranho para aquela época, porem nada assustava o jovem capitão daquela embarcação, Li Shoran Sempre fora um homem forte e de confiança do imperador chinês e não seria um simples nevoeiro que iria estragar um das missões mais importantes de sua vida. Todos os marujos daquele navio estavam assustados afinal não foram poucas vezes que eles ouviram as historias sobre as famosas sereias que apareciam nos nevoeiros daqueles mares, roubavam as almas dos marujos e comiam seus corpos. Porém como já havia dito aquilo não assustava nosso capitão, ele nem mesmo aceitava os conselhos de Hiragisawa Eriol seu primeiro imediato. 

**Er:** Shoran tem certeza que estamos fazendo a coisa certa?

**Sh:** Primeiramente Hiragisawa é capitão Li para o senhor e segundo, não vou perder a chance de me tornar um futuro comodoro por causa de uma simples nevoa fora de época.

**Er:** Se o senhor diz capitão Li.

Mal sabia Li que na realidade o que aquele nevoeiro fora do comum ainda acabaria com ele. Fora da cabine o capitão e o primeiro imediato escutavam as historias que seus marinheiros e soldados contavam.

**H1:** (homem um) Eu ouvi que nessas nevoas fora de época geralmente vem às sereias e sugam a alma de todos das embarcações.

**H2:** É e depois elas devoram a carne de todos que elas roubaram as almas.

**H3:** E usam o sangue para ficarem sempre mais jovens.

**H4:** Porem se tiver alguma mulher no navio elas a pegam e a transforma em mais uma seria e se esta for muito bonita elas comem sua pele para absorverem sua beleza.

**H1:** Só mesmo um capitão idiota como o nosso para navegar em um nevoeiro desses numa época dessas.

**H2, 3, 4:** É.

**Sh:** (surgindo do nada) O que cochicham tanto? Posso saber?

**H1, 2, 3, 4:** N – nada senhor.

**Sh:** Hum.

**H5:** (em cima do mastro) Capitão tem algo se aproximando.

**Sh:** O que? São inimigos?

**H5:** Não posso dizer capitão o nevoeiro esta muito forte.

**Sh:** Homens preparem-se se for um inimigo vamos atacar.

Todos assumem suas posições, os guardas na frente para evitar um ataque e os marujos em suas posições para que se atacassem eles tivesse como movimentar o barco conforme as ordens do capitão.

**Sh:** Vamos ver o que é você.

De repente eles começam a ouvir um som, não era de gritos, nem de alguém cantando era mais a mistura, não tinha letra, porém era uma melodia enfeiticiosa.

**Sh:** Marujo o que são.

Ele não recebe resposta alguma e quando lha em volta vê seus homens soltando as armas e indo em direção à frente do barco.

**Sh:** VOLTEM AS SUAS POSIÇOES.

Eles nem escutavam e quando embarcação que estava vindo em sua direção se aproximou o bastante a ponto de que uma pessoa pudesse pular de um barco a outro, eles foram atacados por sombras ligeiramente rápidas.

Shoran nem via os ataques direito e quando deu por se seu primeiro imediato havia sumido. De repente uma das sombras avança sobre si esta era mais ágil que as outras e o atacava com golpes incríveis utilizando uma espada fina. Shoran se defendia da maioria, da maioria, porém não de todos. Ate que ele chegou a um ponto que já estava ferido o bastante para matar um homem comum, mas ele não era um homem comum, não ele era um capitão da mais alta categoria da marinha chinesa. Ele não iria ser derrotado tão fácil assim por um inimigo a qual não conseguia nem ver o rosto ate que seu inimigo da um chute na dobra de suas pernas fazendo este cair de joelhos no chão. Ele mesmo querendo não consegue se levantar.

O inimigo se aproxima dele encostando a ponta de sua espada na garganta de Shoran. Ele vai se aproximando, mas para a surpresa de Shoran quando o inimigo chega bem perto ele percebe que este não é um homem e sim uma mulher.

Shoran acorda com sua cabeça latejando, ele levanta a cabeça e percebe que não estava em sua cabine, não com certeza ele não estava em sua cabine, ele estava em uma cela, uma cela de um navio para ser mais explícita, e uma cela bem suja. Ele vai levantando calmamente e ao olhar em volta ele vê seus melhores homens, somente os seus melhores homens porem não via Hiragisawa. "_Será que aquele covarde fugiu?**"**_Shoran se fazia essa pergunta naquele momento. Ele se vira para um de seus soldados...

**Sh:** O que aconteceu?

**H1:** Não sabemos ao certo capitão. Nós fomos trazidos para cá e depois algumas mulheres o trouxeram desacordado.

**Sh:** Mulheres?

Foi então que ele se lembrou da invasão, do nevoeiro, da voz, e por fim da face de uma mulher, uma mulher que o tinha atacado.

**Sh:** Não acredito! Não acredito. NÃO ACREDITO.

**Voz:** Que é isso capitão Li? Não se sinta tão ofendido.

Shoran olhou para frente e viu uma moça muito bem vestida em roupas de piratas.

**Sh:** quem é você, quem são vocês. (disse olhando pra mais algumas moças atrás desta).

**Voz:** Não se preocupe agora que acordou nossa capitã deseja falar com o senhor.

Elas abriram à cela onde Shoran se encontrava. E o retiraram de lá prendendo suas mãos em algemas. Ele foi praticamente arrastado para a parte superior do navio onde pode ficar mais surpreso ainda. Toda sem tirar nenhuma, mas toda a tripulação era... Feminina. Ele foi arrastado para a cabine principal onde encontrou uma mesa e uma cadeira de costas ele não poderia identificar quem estava sentado porem teve um palpite.

**Sh:** Hiragisawa!

**Voz:** (de quem ta sentado na cadeira ta?) Não me ofenda assim capitão.

A cadeira gira revelando uma belíssima moça de cabelos cor de mel e possuidora de duas esmeraldas brilhantes como olhos. _"Essa mulher... É a que me atacou!" _Shoran pensou.

**Sh:** Quem é você?

**Voz:** Meu nome é Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. Se bem que para o senhor é capitã Kinomoto.

Ela se levanta da cadeira e vai andando lentamente ate Shoran.

**Sa:** Eu sou a Capitã do Sereia Negra. (É porque é o navio Seria Negra.)

**Sh:** Não é possível você é uma mulher.

**Sa:** Mais respeito com suas palavras Li, afinal você esta sobre minhas ordens agora.

**Sh:** O que?

**Sa:** Ai, ai os homens são tão machistas. Você é meu prisioneiro capitão Li, então vou lhe aconselhar a me respeitar, pois você ficará muito tempo aqui.

**Sh:** Ora sua...

**Sa:** A, a, a, mais respeito. Só não lhe boto na prancha porque você tem o rostinho muito lindo, mas saiba que se não fosse por isso o senhor já estava no mar com uma ancora amarrada nos pés.

**Sh:** ...

**Sa:** Bem melhor. Sinto muito minha hospitalidade tem tirado umas férias, mas o senhor deseja algo capitão?

**Sh:** Sair daqui e sua cabeça.

**Sa:** Isso não tem, mas me pergunto o senhor não se pergunta como sei seu nome ou como foi capturado por mim?

**Sh:** Não.

**Sa:** Que diferença, devo admitir que Eriol estava errado o senhor realmente tem um rostinho muito lindo capitão Li, não esse nome é muito formal você esta mais para... Minha carinha de anjo.

**Sh:** O QUE?

**Sa:** Isso de agora em diante você é a minha carinha de anjo.

**Sh:** NUNCA!

**Sh:** Mas me diga você disse Eriol.

**Sa:** Você não a senhora capitã olhe o respeito ¬¬, mas sim eu disse Eriol. Opa ele ainda não entendeu Tomoyo (disse olhando para a outra pirata a qual tinha falado com Shoran antes). Minha carinha de anjo essa é Tomoyo a minha primeira imediata.

**Sh:** O que Hiragisawa tinha nisso tudo? E para de me chamar de carinha de anjo.

**Sa:** E então não se importa que eu diga que você é meu?

**Sh:** LOGICO QUE EU ME IMPORTO EU NÃO LHE PERTENÇO.

**Sa:** Nossa é ruim não é? Ser tratado como uma posse de outra pessoa, pois é exatamente assim que vocês homens nos tratam Li. Como uma posse. Eriol não fez nada a não ser seguir o trato. E para você é Capitão Hiragisawa, o capitão pirata do Mago Negro.

**Sh:** O que? Eriol é um pirata?

**Sa:** Isso mesmo, ele faz parte da Pirataria Negra. A frota mais temida de todos os sete mares.

Shoran estava inerte, não podia acreditar Eriol seu primeiro imediato era na realidade um pirata, não somente um pirata porem um Capitão a frota mais temida. Ele já havia ouvido falar desta frota, porém não sabia que Eriol fazia parte dela.

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

**Sa: **Agora minha carinha de anjo eu realmente detesto ver você misturado com aqueles seres indignos do meu perdão, não que você o mereça porque afinal se você não tivesse essa carinha estaria junto deles, mas é que prefiro ter você sobre minhas vistas. Tomoyo.

**To:** Sim Sakura, quero dizer capitã.

**Sa:** Leve-o para a terceira cabine.

**To:** Sim senhora.

Tomoyo se retirou com junto das outra duas piratas que a acompanhavam e levou Shoran ate uma cabine não muito luxuosa, porém ate que não tão suja.

**Sh:** Eu vou ter que ficar aqui?

**To:** Isso é... Se o senhor preferir a cela lá embaixo.

**Sh:** Não tudo bem.

Ela ia se retirando quando...

**Sh:** Você não vai tirar as algemas?

**To:** Primeiro, é a senhorita e não você. E segundo, não eu não vou, agora tenha uma boa noite capitão ou devo dizer ex-capitao Li.

O que faria agora? Não tinha como escapar, não com aquelas mãos amarradas e com aquelas vigias na porta, ele esperaria talvez amanhã fosse um dia melhor.

Na manha seguinte Shoran acordou com um barulho alto e com os gritos de sua "capitã" logo após isso ele sentiu o navio parando de andar e ficar somente flutuando sobre o mar. Ele ainda estava preso nas algemas, porém estava deitado na cama que havia naquele quarto, que poderia ate se dizer que não era tão ruim, havia uma mesa com cadeira e duas velas em cima de castiçais, alguns livros que ele não fizera muita questão de ver os títulos, uma cama como já havia falado junto de lençóis aparentemente limpos. Talvez esse fosse o privilegio de ser um prisioneiro em uma embarcação feminina tudo naquele quarto parecia ser extremamente bem cuidado e limpo. Lógico como ele supunha mulheres odiavam sujeira e bagunça apesar das celas lá em baixo serem repugnantes àquele quarto era ate que um pouco confortável se você não levasse em consideração as paredes frias e úmidas, a coloração fria e sem vida e ate mesmo à falha no assoalho. Ele se levanta ao ouvir o som da porta se abrindo.

**Voz:** Por aqui Eriol.

Não, não podia ser tudo menos aquele nome. Shoran olhou para a porta e lá estava ele junto da primeira imediata de Sakura, a tal Tomoyo, porém dessa vez ele não estava trajado com as roupas da marinha japonesa, não ele usava roupas piratas, roupas de um capitão pirata.

**Er:** Shoran, ops quero dizer Capitão Li.

Eriol falou em um tom tão irritante que Shoran somente o olhou com uma cara seria e fria.

**Er:** Não fique com raiva de mim meu caro (disse sentando ao lado de Shoran), pelo ao menos Sakurinha lhe deu um quarto já no primeiro dia. Tomoyo minha flor será que poderia nos deixar a sós?

**To:** Claro meu bombomzinho, mas somente porque Sakura precisa de mim agora.

**Er:** Arg. Tomoyo para de me chamar assim.

Ela se retira e Eriol vira-se novamente para Shoran.

**Er:** Agora vamos retirar essas algemas.

Eriol retira uma chave do bolso e retira as algemas de Shoran.

**Sh:** Por que fez isso?

**Er:** Porque mesmo eu não gostando de vocês do governo, acredite, eu sei o que é ser prisioneiro de Sakura.

**Sh:** Como assim?

**Er:** Meu caro Shoran, eu nem sempre fui pirata. Eu era um capitão da marinha britânica.

**Sh:** Quer dizer que você já foi capturado por Sakura?

**Er:** Exato, e eu nem tive a sorte de ser enviado para esse quarto no primeiro dia.

**Sh:** Como assim?

Eriol não pode falar, pois quando ia abrir a boca uma voz conhecida fala da porta.

**Sa:** Ora, ora, ora. Vejo que já conheceu minha carinha de anjo capitão Hiragisawa.

**Er:** Er, eu conheci sim Sakura

**Sa:** Não é fofinho? (diz pegando o rosto de Shoran entre as mãos).

**Sh:** Já disse para parar de me chamar assim

Nesse momento Shoran segura a mão de Sakura e a puxa prendendo seu pescoço e suas mãos. (ele tava em pé ta?).

**Sa:** Que - quem o soltou? (pergunta quase sem respirar).

**Er:** Shoran solte-a. (diz puxando Shoran).

Ele consegue afastar Shoran de Sakura e o segura.

**Er:** Perdão capitã e – eu não pretendia.

Sakura vai andando lentamente ate Shoran e Eriol que estava prendendo o primeiro.

**Sa:** Hiragisawa.

**Er:** Perdão Sakura não foi minha intenção eu...

Ele não pode acabar, pois Sakura da um chute em seu rosto e no de Shoran.

**Sa:** (olhando para Eriol) Isso foi por ter soltado ele meu pequeno mago... (olhando para Shoran) e também por você ter me atacado minha carinha de anjo.

Sakura ia continuar, porém uma das mulheres lhe chama lá de fora e ela se vai trancando a porta atrás de se.

**Er:** Está ficando louco?

**Sh:** Não suporto ser tratado assim.

**Er:** Se quer sair daqui é melhor começar a tratar Sakura melhor. Eu lhe soltei para ficar mais confortável e não para atacar a irmã de meu comodoro.

**Sh:** Como é?

**Er:** Isso mesmo, estamos esperando o comodoro Toya e o capitão Tsukiro e você vem e parte para cima de Sakura? Escute bem meu amigo se Toya tivesse entrado por aquela porta na hora que você atacou Sakura você não estaria mais vivo entendeu?

**Sh:** Hum, não com a capitã aqui. Ela mesma me disse... Como é que ela falou? Ah sim, _"Mas como você tem um rostinho muito lindo não vou matá-lo" _aquela mulher me da nos nervos.

**Er:** Ela pode ate não mata-lo, mas nem ela pode contra Toya, e ele do jeito que é super protetor de Sakura iria lhe jogar para os tubarões não iria nem ter a piedade de lhe botar na prancha.

**To:** (entrando de uma vez) Eriol, Toya acaba de chegar, e devo avisá-lo que ele esta furioso.

**Er:** Qual é a novidade?

**To:** A novidade é que ele dessa quer ver você urgentemente.

**Er:** Ixi sobrou pra mim?

**To:** Sim

**Er:** Depois venho aqui meu amigo. (virando-se para Shoran)

**T:** (Toya que acabava de chegar) Não Hiragisawa pode continuar no mesmo canto. Tomoyo...

**To:** Sim...

**T:** Chame Tsukiro aqui agora.

**To:** Sim primi... Digo capitão, quero dizer comodoro.

**Sa:** Toya deixe de ser chato.

**T:** Você não se meta. Hiragisawa que historia é essa de minha irmã capturar a marinha japonesa.

**Sh:** Chinesa.

Toya somente olha para este com um olhar de fúria misturada com desdém.

**T:** E quem é você?

**Sh:** Li Shoran, capitão do navio abortado. (retribuindo o olhar)

**T:** (virando para Sakura que estava atrás de si) Sakura... Eriol quero uma explicação.

**Er:** Sinto muito comodoro, mas é que Sakura me pediu e...

**T:** Não deve obedecer as ordens dela e sim a minhas, essa era sua missão, e quanto a senhorita já não disse para matar os prisioneiros? Não tinha me prometido que Hiragisawa havia sido o ultimo?

**Sa:** Toya deixe de ser chato. Alem do que faço o que quero e Eriol realmente deve me obedecer, afinal fui eu que o incorporei nessa frota.

**T:** Quero aqueles prisioneiros e esse capitão mortos até amanha entendeu?

**Er:** Sim senhor.

**Sa:** Não.

**T:** Como é?

**Sa:** Não vou matá-los afinal eu mando no meu navio.

**T:** e eu mando em você, então fique calada e obedeça minhas ordens.

**Sa:** Não manda em mim.

**T:** Lógico que mando em quanto não se casar eu sou seu responsável e como isso nunca vai acontecer eu mando em você ate o dia da minha morte. (diz se retirando)

**Sa:** Não manda em mim entendeu bem? (diz seguindo-o)

Os dois irmãos deixam o quarto e Eriol se deixa relaxar.

**Sh:** Eles sempre brigam assim?

**Er:** Quem Sakurinha e Toya? Bastam olhar um para a cara do outro. Principalmente nessa historia de manda ou não manda.

**Sh:**...

**Sa:** (invadindo o quarto novamente) Ai EU TE ODEIO TOYA (dito isso fecha a porta atrás de se) Eriol quer fazer a honra de matar meu irmão pra mim?

**Er:** Sabe que não posso fazer isso.

**Sa:** É uma ordem.

**Er:** Ouviu o que ele disse por causa da sua ultima ordem.

**Sa:** (aproximando-se de Eriol) Esqueceu quem manda nessa choça?

**Er:** Minha flor sabe que não posso fazer isso.

**Sa:** Aff... Você é outro incompetente Hiragisawa. Quanto a você (virando-se para Shoran) não pense que eu me esqueci do que fez.

**Sh:** Não quero que esqueça mesmo. ¬¬

**Sa:** Não é fofo Eriol? (diz pegando o rosto de Shoran entre as mãos novamente)

**Er:** Sakura...

Shoran como da ultima vez tenta prende-la porem antes que esse faça algo Sakura chuta suas pernas fazendo com que este caia, prende este pelo pescoço ficando atrás dele e bota uma faca em seu rosto encostando em sua bochecha.

**Sa:** Quero ver qual é a cor do seu sangue minha carinha de anjo (fala no ouvido de Shoran)

**Sh:** Ora sua...

**Sa:** Não, não, não, aprenda a me respeitar primeiro. (diz forçando mais a faca na sua bochecha e apertando mais o braço em seu pescoço)

**Er:** Sakura não acha que já chega?

**Sa:** sai daqui Hiragisawa.

**Er:** Mas...

**Sa:** AGORA!

Eriol deixa o aposento.

**Sa:** Agora somos só você e eu.

**Sh:** Eriol é realmente um inútil para obedecer a uma mulher.

**Sa:** Olha como se refere a mim.

**Sh:** Fez a grande besteira de tirar Hiragisawa do quarto afinal era o único que poderia lhe proteger.

**Sa:** Não preciso que ninguém me proteja e alem do que quem aqui é que poderia me machucar?

**Sh:** Eu.

Nesse momento Shoran consegue soltar o pescoço e da um chute na dobra do joelho fazendo esta também cair.

**Sh:** Uma mulher inútil não pode lutar contra mim. (diz levantando-se)

**Sa:** Engraçado você dizer isso quando foi derrotado por mim em seu navio, e alem do que pode ter se soltado de mim, mas seu rosto não escapou.

Shoran pega em seu rosto e sente o liquido vermelho escorres por sua bochecha.

**Sa:** Eu disse que queria ver a cor de seu sangue.

**Sh:** Agora que já viu que tal morrer?

Shoran avança contra esta que ainda estava deitada no chão e a puxa pelos cabelos fazendo esta fica na mesmo posição que fizera este ficar (ele prendendo o pescoço desta com os braços) só que com muito mais força.

Sakura com em um sinal de provocação passa as pequenas mãos no braço que prendia seu pescoço e encosta sua cabeça no peito do capitão chinês.

**Sa:** Não sabia que era tão forte minha carinha de anjo

O capitão chega a ficar com o rosto um pouco corado pelo toque da capitã.

**Sa:** Porém... Não pode me vencer.

Ela levanta sua perna para trás dando um chute nas partes baixas de Shoran que imediatamente a solta e cai no chão com dor.

Sakura vai andando lentamente ate sua faca e depois de pega-la começa a andar em direção a Li.

**Sa:** Vou terminar meu trabalho.

Ela levanta o rosto de Li e começa a rasgar sua pele com a ponta da faca.

Shoran não resiste à dor e solta um grito

Logo depois ela se afasta do capitão com a faca banhada pelo sangue deste.

**Sa:** É muito feio ver os homens Shorando. Entende? Shorando! Ela deixa o quarto dando um beijo na marca que tinha feito na bochecha de Shoran.

Logo que ela sai e fecha a porta Eriol entra para ajudar o amigo. Shoran continuava segurando a bochecha direita e quando a solta Eriol pode ver o tanto de sangue que escorria. Ele ajuda Li a se levantar e a andar até a cama onde este se senta.

**Sh:** O que ela fez?

**Er:** Você não iria gostar de saber.

**Sh:** Diga logo Hiragisawa

Eriol se levanta e pega um pequeno espelho em cima da escrivaninha, ele entrega o pequeno objeto a Shoran que pega e mira seu rosto.

Surpresa, essa era a palavra que estava estampada nos olhos de Shoran. Sakura havia feito um desenho em seu rosto, ou melhor, uma letra. Na bochecha direita de Li residia um "**§**" (é um "s"desse jeito mesmo ta?) e em volta deste havia uma flor, uma flor de cerejeira.

**Sh:** O que ela fez no meu rosto.

**Er:** Essa é a marca de Sakura. Em certo ponto eu sei que dói, mas ela faz isso para Toya não matar vocês. Veja

Eriol apontou para Shoran uma pequena mancha em seu rosto também.

**Er:** Isso também já foi esse enorme corte na sua bochecha.

**Sh:** Quer dizer que você realmente foi capturado por Sakura também?

**Er:** Sim. E eu sei bem o quanto à adaga ela dói, mas também tem uma vantagem.

**Sh:** Uma vantagem que é desconhecida para mim ate agora.

Eriol ia falando, mas novamente é interrompido por um grito vindo lá de baixo.

**Er:** Bem essa é a vantagem.

**Sh:** O que está acontecendo lá em baixo?

**Er:** Sakura não gosta de perder seus prisioneiros, principalmente não gosta de sujar suas mãos nem seu navio de sangue. Então ela lhe marcou com um corte, porem nem todos vão ter essa sorte lá em baixo as guerreiras e marinheiras de Sakura estão marcando com ferro em brasa os seus homens.

**Sh:** O que?

**Er:** Por isso que eu digo, nós tivemos essa vantagem, apesar de Sakura nos dar apelidos e gostar de humilhar não vamos ter que passar fome, vamos ter sempre água para nos lavar e o principal não vamos ser marcados com ferro em brasa.

**Sh:** Isso é desumano.

**Er:** Sakura nunca foi considerada uma humana, para os marinheiros e guerreiros que navegam pelos sete mares ela é uma seria, para Toya e para toda a frota ela é uma flor, e para a sociedade que ela engana ela é somente um anjo.

**Sh:** Para mim ela é o demônio.

**Er:** Por quê? Porque ela faz você querer pecar?

**Sh:** Não seu imbecil pelas crueldades que ela pratica.

Eles escutam alguém bater na porta e Eriol manda entrar.

**To:** (aparecendo com uma bacia e um pano limpo) Com licença meu bombomzinho, mas é que Sakura me mandou vir limpar a ferida do capitão Li.

**Er:** Claro Tomoyo, e, por favor, quantas vezes que eu já lhe pedi para parar de me chamar assim?

**To:** O que posso fazer? (apertando a bochecha de Eriol e falando para Shoran) Ele não tem cara de um doce bombom?

**Sh:** Se a senhorita acha? ¬¬"

**Er:** Bem tenho que ir tenho uma reunião com Toya, Sakura e Yukito.

Eriol sai do quarto e Tomoyo deposita a bacia ao lado da cama onde Shoran está sentado.

Ele começa a avaliar a primeira imediata a sua frente.

**To:** Vai arder um pouco vou logo avisando.

Ela encosta o pano úmido no rosto de Shoran e este fasta o rosto depois de sentir o ardor.

**To:** Acho melhor o senhor ficar quieto.

Ele olha novamente para a menina e percebe o pequeno sorriso no rosto dela.

**To:** Nossa Sakura dessa vez fez um corte bem profundo. Acho que desta vez ela quer o senhor somente para ela mesma.

Shoran permanece calado somente olhando para os olhos violetas da menina.

Um outro grito mais forte é ouvido. Este vindo lá de baixo novamente.

**Sh:** Não acha muito masoquismo?

**To:** O que? O que esta acontecendo lá em baixo? Para falar a verdade não.

**Sh:** Ora como...

**To:** Se pensar como Sakura pensa vai ver que estou certa capitão.

**Sh:** E como Kinomoto pensa?

**To:** Imagine que fosse o contrario. Se fossem mulheres capturadas por um navio cheio de homens.

**Sh:** Certamente não estariam fazendo isso.

**To:** Certamente que não afinal, já teriam nos vendido para um bordel qualquer depois de ter tirado nossa honra. O que é muito pior não acha capitão? Afinal se formos trocar de lugar ficariam muitos homens para pouquíssimas mulheres.

**Sh:** Se for pensar desse jeito a senhorita tem um pouco de razão.

**To:** Não é um pouco de rasam é razão total e não sou eu que descobri essa hipótese, foi Sakura.

**Sh:** Só podia.

**To:** Pronto, está limpo o seu corte, agora espere somente um minuto.

Ela se retira do quarto e volta novamente trazendo com sigo um prato com muita comida e duas taças de vinho, uma ela bota em cima da escrivaninha junto com o prato e a outra ela leva ate a bochecha do capitão que faz uma cara de dor.

**To:** (limpando o vinho derramado) Isso é para desinfetar, agora vá comer capitão Li e depois descanse para o corpo agir mais rápido contra uma possível infecção no seu corte. Sakura disse que quando o senhor começar a se comportar melhor poderá sentar-se à mesa com ela e apreciar um banquete, e enquanto isso não chega ela mandou que lhe trouxesse este prato de comida.

Ela se retira do quarto e Shoran vai ate a escrivaninha, se Sakura chamava aquilo de prato imagine o que ela chamava de banquete. Tinha de tudo dês de saladas ate a melhor carne, tinha também peixes, variados, alguns legumes, o famoso arroz japonês e para acompanhar Sakura ainda lhe mandara uma taça de vinho, ele experimentou e sentiu o gosto de um dos melhores vinhos franceses.

Numa coisa Eriol realmente estava certo isso era uma vantagem de ele ser "propriedade" de Sakura.

Ele comeu ate se sentir farto e mesmo assim ainda sobrou comida para uma janta um e um segundo almoço. Depois disso ele seguiu o conselho de Tomoyo e foi se deitar.

Era final da tarde quando este acordou, ele olhou ao redor e viu que as velas em cima de "sua" escrivaninha já estavam acesas e que o prato onde lhe foi servido o café-almoço já havia sido retirado. Ele se senta e assim que faz isso ele escuta a porta se abri. Nela aparece a mulher ruiva e de olhos verdes da cor de esmeraldas.

**Sa:** Não apreciou a comida que lhe mandei capitão?

Shoran nada lhe respondeu mesmo que tivesse gostado não iria dar o braço a torcer.

**Sa:** Comeu tão pouco.

Então era isso ela não estava querendo lhe fazer admitir que a comida estivesse boa e sim estava achando que este tinha comido muito pouco.

**Sa:** Bem talvez, só não estivesse com tanto apetite afinal dormiu como um bebê.

Agora si ela estava com aquela pose de prepotente que sempre sustentava.

**Sa:** Por que está tão calado? Dói quando fala?

Dizia ela referindo-se a ferida feita em sua bochecha.

**Sa:** Tomoyo disse que eu havia feito esta mais profunda, também, quando fui fazer a de Hiragisawa ele ficou quieto você não. Com você eu tive que botar força para marcá-lo, não deixei simplesmente minha adaga deslizar sobre sua face.

**Sh:** O que quer aqui? Veio caçoar de minha cara novamente?

**Sa:** Que é isso minha carinha de anjo? Eu adoro você por isso que estou aqui. Se bem que não vou poder ficar muito tempo.

**Sh:** Posso saber por quê?

**Sa:** Ai que bonitinho (pegando o rosto de Shoran entre as mãos novamente) quer ficar mais tempo comigo é?

**Sh:** Pelo contrario quero saber o motivo para apressar a sua saída mais rápido.

**Sa:** Como tem a língua afiada.

**Sh:** Não diga isso de você, eu sei que você tem a língua afiada mesmo porem o mundo não precisa saber.

**Sa:** Hum.

Ela se senta na cama ao lado de Shoran que somente fica olhando esta com a cara fechada.

**Sa:** Vai ficar emburrado ate quando?

**Sh:** Ate você se retirar.

Ela simplesmente deita em seu colo como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

**Sh:** O – o que pensa que esta fazendo? -

**Sa:** Estou descansando não está vendo?

**Sh:** Saia imediatamente.

**Sa:** Não pode mandar em mim Shoran. Ninguém pode.

**Sh:** Seu irmão pode.

**Sa:** O que?

**Sh:** ele esta certo, se ele tem sua guarda ate você se casar ele manda em você.

**Sa:** Ate eu me casar.

**Sh:** E pelo que ele disse você não quer se casar não é? Então ele manda em você ate a morte dele.

**Sa:** Só serei livre se eu me casar. Mesmo assim não ficaria livre, pois terei um marido para querer mandar em mim também.

**Sh:** A não ser que ele morra.

**Sa:** Que ele morra?

**Sh:** Sim e mesmo assim correrá o risco de voltar a ter que obedecer a seu irmão.

**Sa:** Viu eu estou num beco sem saída por causa da lei dos homens. Mas já que eu não obedeço a essa lei por ser uma pirata não terei que obedecer meu irmão também.

**Sh:** Eu que não queria ser seu irmão. Se Meilin me tratasse assim ela já teria levado umas boas peias.

**Sa:** Meilin?

**Sh:** Sim minha irmã.

Depois que ele fala é que ele se toca que falou demais.

**Sa:** Tem uma irmã?

**Sh:** Não.

**Sa:** Você soltou muito cedo essa informação Shoran e garanto Meilin vi ser uma das minhas melhores guerreiras.

Ela se levanta e vai em direção a porta, mas Shoran a segura.

**Sh:** Não vai tocar em nenhum fio do cabelo dela.

**Sa:** Meu querido Shoran, vamos ver quem é que dá as ordens entre nós dois.

Ele vai se aproximando lentamente do rosto de Shoran e lhe dá um beijo, um beijo doce e cheio de ternura que com o tempo vai se tornado sedutor fazendo com que a surpresa de Shoran se tornasse desejo e fazendo com que ele correspondesse, quando shoran já está bastante envolvido Sakura solta seu pescoço e sai do quarto deixando um Shoran abobado para trás.

* * *

Oie gente bem aqui estou eu com mais uma de minhas ideias lokas. Bem o caso é que apesar de amar historias de piratas envolvendo os personagens de CCS, ou de InuYasha, ou de Shaman King (apesar de eu nunca ter visto uma) eu já estava cansada de ver historias onde os personagens masculinos sao piratas e as pesonagens femininas sao as mocinhas indefezas. Com isso eu decidi fazer essa historia que muda totalmente esses conceitos. Esperam que tenham gostado e que deixem reviews, quem nao gostou eu tambem queria que mandassem para eu saber o motivo e se preciso mudar tá? Bem é isso tá? Mil beijos a todos os leitores e... 

XauXau

Lila-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura entra rapidamente entra em sua cabine tocando levemente em seus lábios, realmente não seria tão mal ter um marido.

Shoran mesmo depois da partida de "sua" capitã ainda estava parado no mesmo canto. Ate que é desperto de seu transe com o som de uma porta se fechando, ele olha para frente e se depara com Eriol o encarando e Tomoyo deixando uma espécie de janta em sua escrivaninha.

**Er:** Por que está parado aí com essa cara?

**Sh:** Ahn? O que?

**Er:** Parece ate que viu um fantasma.

**To:** Ou que beijou Sakura.

Os dois piratas se entreolham com caras de surpresa. Não era possível era?

**Er:** Na – não beijou sakura beijou?

E agora o que responderia pela cara que os dois tinham feito parecia ser uma coisa muito errada.

**To:** Não acredito, ele beijou.

**Er:** Shoran percebe o que fez?

**Sh:** Opa pera só um minuto não fui eu que a beijei foi ela que me beijou.

**To:** Ele não é homem o suficiente pra fazer isso.

**Sh:** Como é?

**Er:** Ai meu Deus Shoran você não pode contar isso para ninguém.

**Sh:** Por quê?

**Er:** Você quer morrer?

**To:** O único homem que beijou Sakura foi morto sem dó nem piedade.

**Sh:** Como? Por quem? Posso saber?

**Er:** Isso foi no ano passado um dos guerreiros de Toya depois de ter bebido muito puxou sakura e esta como estava distraída acabou sendo beijada.

**To:** Toya viu e ele não fez nada a não ser enfiar a espada nas costas deste chegando bem perto de seu coração e quando retirou fazendo este perder muito sangue, logo após isso ele decapitou o guerreiro sem nenhum dó.

**Er:** e ele era um dos melhores dentro da Pirataria Negra. Imagine você que é somente um prisioneiro dela que Toya mandou matar.

**To:** Sakura é zona proibidissima dentro de todos os sete mares. Ela é a única irmã de Toya, para ele o ser mais puro do mundo. E devo dizer que ele não foi com a sua cara.

**Er:** Alem do que nenhum homem pode nem olhar para Sakura se você fosse lá fora veria todos os marujos e guerreiros abaixarem as cabeças quando Sakura passa.

**To:** E outra se Toya morrer Sakura fica sendo de Tsukiro.

**Er:** (olhando para esta com cara de desdém) Por que de Tsukiro?

**To:** Por que é o capitão que é mais fiel, mais amigo e mais baba ovo de Toya?

**Er:** Vou começar a babar o comodoro.

**To:** Eriol ¬¬

**Er:** Estou brincando Tomoyo você é a única que me interessa

**To:** Hum, espero mesmo.

**Sh:** Quer dizer que o irmão dela vai me matar se souber que eu encostei meus lábios nos dela? Grande coisa, aquela ali com certeza já fez foi mais coisa com outros homens.

**To:** (tacando a porrada na cabeça dele, pra quem preferir um pedala robinho) Não fale assim de Sakurinha. Afinal ela é o ser mais puro existente nesse mundo.

**Sh:** Grande coisa.

**Er:** Só estamos lhe pedindo isso Shoran. Não comente com ninguém que beijou Sakura e prometa não fazer isso novamente.

**Sh:** Ta, ta, já sei.

**Er:** Bem agora nós já vamos indo.

**To:** Durma bem capitão Li.

Shoran novamente foi até sua escrivaninha comer da comida que Tomoyo havia lhe trazido, novamente Sakura havia lhe mandado outro banquete desta vez com uma taça de ninho tinto suave ao invés de seco.

Só por pensar naquele nome as lembranças do beijo ocorrido ali a pouco o faziam corar.

**Sh:** (pensamento) agora pronto vou ficar corando por causa de uma mulher. Recomponha-se Shoran, mas a boca dela é tão suave, e os lábios tão doces, com certeza bem diferentes da personalidade.

Depois de jantar Shoran foi se deitar, mas desta vez ao invés de ficar pensando em Sakura ficara pensando no que esta iria fazer, ele soltara sobre sua irmã, e agora esta corria risco por sua causa.

No quarto de Sakura a ruiva ficava o tempo todo com as mãos nos lábios, beijar Shoran foi tão bom. Não imaginava que beijar alguém ao invés de ser beijada por um qualquer era tão prazeroso, e principalmente se divertia mais ao se lembrar da cara que o capitão chinês ficara depois do beijo. Ela ria e rolava de um lado para o outro ate que caiu em si.

**Sa:** (pensamento) Acalme-se Sakura parece ate uma adolescente rica e mimada que não sabe nada da vida. Você é uma capitã lembre-se do exemplo que tem que dar para suas marujas e guerreiras.

Ela se levanta ao escutar baterem na porta.

**Sa:** Pode entrar.

**To:** (fechando a porta atrás de si) que historia é essa de beijar o Li. Esqueceu da ultima vez que isso aconteceu?

**Sa:** Não se preocupe Tomoyo não vou deixar de ser pura como um anjo por causa de um beijo.

**To:** Não me refiro somente a você Sakura, e quanto a ele?

**Sa:** Ele quem? Toya? Tsukiro? Eriol? Shoran? Quem? Tem tantos eles nesse navio.

**To:** Todos.

**Sa:** Ah Toya não precisa saber, Tsukiro que cuide da vida dele, pois ele não tem nada o que cuidar da minha, o que Eriol tem a vê? E por ultimo o que tem Shoran?

**To:** Primeiro Toya não precisa saber, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai saber, pois nunca se esconde algo de alguém por muito tempo, Tsukiro tem a ver com sua vida sim, pois você sabe bem que se seu irmão morrer você se casa com ele, alem do que você esta brincando com os sentimentos de Shoran, queria que você visse a cara dele quando fui entregarsua comida, parecia um garoto apaixonado que beijou pela primeira vez, e alem do que Eriol ficaria muito triste se Shoran morresse.

**Sa:** Um garoto apaixonado é?

**To:** Sim deu ate vontade de rir.

Nesse instante Sakura começa a rir colocando sem quere as mãos nos lábios novamente.

**To:** Você não quer que ele morra não é?

**Sa:** Não isso nunca. Pelo ao menos não agora que eu descobri como ele beija bem.

**To:** Sakura.

**Sa:**eu quero é verquem é vai me proibir de beijá-lo agora?

**To:**Euvou.

**Sa:** A vamos Tomoyo Toya nem desconfia de seu caso com Hiragisawa.

**To:** Não desconfia por que eu levo Eriol na brincadeira.

**Sa:** Então o que acha que eu estou fazendo com minha carinha de anjo?

**To:** Não sei não Sakura.

**Sa:** Não se preocupe eu já tenho um plano que me permitirá me livrar das ordens de Toya, me livra do possível casamento com Tsukiro e principalmente me permitir beijar shoran o quando eu quiser.

**To:** Isso não esta me cheirando bem.

**Sa:** Vai da tudo certo priminha, pode ter certeza.

**To:** Mas então me conta ele beija bem mesmo?

**Sa:** E como... E como

* * *

Na manha seguinte só o que se escutava eram os gritos de Sakura, mais uma vez a ruiva brigava com seu irmão por desrespeitá-lo.

**Sa:** Não devo lhe obedescer você não é meu pai.

**T:** Sou seu irmão mais velho.

**Sa:** Meu pai me mandou ser uma boa menina mas não me mandou obedecer você!

Ela se retira da cabine e do navio de seu irmão que estava ao lado do seu e esbarra com Hiragisawa quando estava a ir falar com Tomoyo.

**Er:** Desculpe-me Sakura.

**Sa:** Tudo bem Eriol eu não estava olhando para onde ia.

**Er:** Brigou com Toya novamente?

**Sa:** É só o que a gente sabe fazer mesmo.

**Er:** Bem tenho que ir.

**Sa:** Eriol espere.

**Er:** Que foi?

**Sa:** Tenho uma missão para você.

**Er:** Serio?

**Sa:** Sim.

**Er:** Toya deu autorização?

**Sa:** Não, mas eu dou então, por favor, me faça esse favor.

**Er:** Sakura.

**Sa:** Não vai ter que ir muito longe. E pode ganhar uma nota com isso.

**Er:** Ai, ai o que tenho que fazer?

**Sa:** Nada de mais a não ser raptar a irmã de Shoran.

**Er:** Quem Meilin? Prefiro lutar contra uma Hidra.

**Sa:** Eriol, por favor.

**Er:** Sinto muito Sakura, mas eu não suporto aquela menina.

**Sa:** Por favor, por mim! (com olhinhos de cachorrinho carente)

**Er:** Não Sakura esse olhar não.

**Sa:** Então vai se não Tomoyo fica com esse olhar também.

**Er:** Sakura não posso.

**Sa:** Eriol meu querido não me obrigue a dizer três silabas.

**Er:** Não faria isso.

**Sa:** NA...

**Er:** Não Sakura, favor.

**Sa:** KU...

**Er:** Sakura não faça isso comigo.

**Sa:** RO

**Er:** Sakura, não.

**Sa:** NARUKO VEM CÁ.

**Er:** Tudo bem, tudo bem eu vou.

**Sa:** Ótimo, se eu fosse você partiria agora.

**Er:** Homens preparar para zarpar. Destino China.

Com isso Eriol entrou no barco e esse começou a ir embora.

**Sa:** ERIOL OUTRA COISA TEM QUE VOLTAR AINDA HOJE ENTENDEU?

**Er:** VOU VER O QUE POSSO FAZER.

**Sa:** VOU VER NADA VOLTE HOJE OU ENTÃO VOCÊ MORRE QUANDO CHEGAR, E SABE QUEM VAI TE MATAR?

**Er:** Não se atreva Sakura.

**Sa:** Então volte logo.

E com isso o Mago Negro sumiu entre a nevoa.

Sakura foi andando ate a ponta do navio.

E ficou olhando o mar.

**Voz:** Sabia que pode cair se ficar muito na ponta?

**Sa:** Yukito que susto!

**Yu:** Como vai pequena flor?

**Sa: **Já ta sabendo da discussão não é?

**Yu:** Sim Toya me contou.

**Sa:** Preciso que Eriol vá ate a China, não posso esperar mais tempo.

**Yu:** Seu irmão só quer que todos descansem. O plano dele envolve muita energia.

**Sa:** Uma ida bem aqui não vai fazer todos se cansarem.

**Yu:** Eu sei que não.

**Sa:** Então me entende?

**Yu:** Sim, mas também entendo Toya.

**Sa:** Olha Yuki, eu sei que depois de Toya você foi o melhor aprendiz de meu pai e que sempre foi e será o melhor amigo de Toya, mas tem que concordar que meu irmão às vezes enche o saco.

**Yu:** Isso é porque vocês dois tem a personalidade forte Sakura, são muito parecidos em tudo.

**Sa:** Não, não somos eu gosto de agir com a mente Toya gosta de agir com a força.

**Yu:** As mulheres são mais inteligentes Sakura e nós homens...

**Sa:** São mais fortes?

**Yu:** Bem não exatamente, mas acho que em força física nós somos sim.

**Sa:** Yukito pensei que fosse diferente, mas percebo que é somente mais um machista.

**Yu:** Inteligência é força Sakura, o que eu quero dizer é que vocês são fortes de todas as maneiras, ate muito mais do que nós, mas que em força física nós temos um pouco mais do que vocês.

**Sa:** E isso é uma outra fora de dizer que os não temos.

**Yu:** Interprete do jeito que quiser Sakura, mas agora tenho que ir.

**Sa:** Baba ovo imprestável.

Quando o sol já estava alto Sakura viu Tomoyo indo deixar o almoço de Shoran.

**Sa:** Tomoyo espere.

**To:** O que foi Sakura?

**Sa:** Hoje eu vou, quero que você vá ajudar Rika.

**To:** Tem certeza? Eu posso ir deixar e ir ajudar depois.

**Sa:** Não, ela esta precisando agora.

**To:** Tudo bem então.

Tomoyo da o prato e a taça para Sakura.

Esta vai ate a cabine onde Shoran estava e entra silenciosamente. Ela o pega deitado na cama lendo um livro.

**Sh:** Tomoyo já veio deixar meu almoço? (diz sem olhar para a pessoa que havia entrado)

**Sa:** Sim vim deixar seu almoço, mas não, não sou Tomoyo.

Shoran imediatamente se senta na cama olhando para a "garota" em sua frente.

**Sa:** Não vai comer?

**Sh:** Vou depois que você sair.

**Sa:** Esta querendo botar banca Shoran?

**Sh:** Não, só quero comer sossegado.

**Sa:** Bem, porém eu quero ver por que você nunca raspa o prato.

**Sh:** Seria porque é muito, respondida a pergunta agora saia.

**Sa:** A, mas eu mando colocar uma quantidade razoável e você me faz uma desfeita dessas? Quem coisa mais feia. Hoje você vai comer tudo. (olhando marotamente)

**Sh:** Como vai me fazer comer tudo?

**Sa:** Assim.

Sakura pega o prato de Shoran, o garfo e faca que estavam junto deste, pega a cadeira que estava em frente a escrivaninha com a outra mão e a coloca na frente de Shoran. Depois senta-se e começa cortar todas as variedades de carnes e peixes, ela pega um pedaço junto de um macarrão japonês (não é miojo não ta?) e olha para Shoran.

**Sh:** O – o que você vai fazer?

**Sa:** Abre a boca Shoran.

**Sh:** Está ficando louca Sakura?

**Sa:** Abra logo a boca.

**Sh:** Não vou...

Ele não pode acabar, pois Sakura enfia o garfo com comida dentro desta.

**Sh:** Não acredito que você fez...

Ele não pode acabar novamente, porque Sakura já enfiava outra garfada cheia de comida dentro da boca dele.

E continuaram assim Shoran ia abrir a boca para reclamar quando Sakura enfiava uma garfada cheia.

Ate o momento de Shoran já se sentir cheio e fechar a boca como um menino birrento que não quer comer.

**Sa:** A vamos Shoran agora que você comeu a metade.

Shoran só fazia sinal negativo com a cabeça. Ele sabia que se abrisse a boca Sakura enfiaria outra garfada com muita comida.

**Sa:** Você não quer mesmo não é?

Ele fez outro sinal negativo.

**Sa:** Bem então vou ser obrigada a fazer isso.

Ela levantou-se e colocou o prato em cima da cadeira. Shoran pensava que ela já iria embora e soltou um suspiro, mas nesta oportunidade Sakura Saltou sobre ele e abriu sua boca enfiando mais e mais comida dentro desta.

**Sa:** Você vai comer tudo e dizer quero mais entendeu?

Shoran mesmo contra vontade não tinha como não comer, ele já estava chegando a um ponto em que não cabia mais nada nem mastigar mais ele conseguia. Ate que teve uma idéia.

**Sh:** Sakura eu estou com sede.

**Sa:** Aquilo é vinho tinto não mata a sede.

**Sh:** Mas molha a garganta.

**Sa:** Tudo bem vou pegar, mas fique quieto.

Ela sai de cima dele indo à direção à escrivaninha onde tinha deixado a taça com o vinho.

Quando ela volta entrega o copo para Shoran que começa a beber.

**Sa:** Não beba tudo ainda tem mais.

Porém Shoran depois de beber se recusa a comer pressionando os lábios um contra outro, numa clara demonstração de que não iria comer.

**Sa:** Vamos Shoran falta pouco.

Realmente faltava bem pouco umas dez garfadas normais porem uma de Sakura. Mas não dava, ele já estava cheio será que aquela mulher não entedia?

**Sa:** Já sei um jeito de fazer você abrir a boca.

Ela vai se aproximando se Shoran e esse vai se afastando. Ela estava casa vez mais perto e ele não tinha mais para onde fugir, pois já se encostara à parede. Ela continua se aproximando com o prato nas mãos ate que... Ela o beija novamente

Ele tenta resistir, pois sabia que era somente um truque para ele abrir sua boca, mas não dava, não quando os lábios de Sakura estavam nos seus. Ele retribui o beijo dela que aproveita para se afastar enfiar a ultima garfada na boca dele e pressionar seus lábios novamente aos dele para que este não pudesse botar para fora.

Realmente como Sakura havia dito ele comera tudo e queria mais, queria mais dos beijos dela e se para isso ele tivesse que comer mais ele com certeza aceitaria.

**Sa:** Pronto. Não doeu, doeu? Agora termine o vinho para eu levar isso para a cozinha.

Ele a obedeceu e ela saiu do quarto, porém mesmo tendo obedecidoa ela ele só despertou do transe que ela o fazia ficar quando escutou a porta sendo fechada depois da ainda desta.

* * *

Já estava a anoitecer e Eriol ainda não havia voltado._ "Por que Sakura o havia mandado para a China? Por que hoje? Se bem que não queria que tivesse sido em dia nenhum." _Esses eram os pensamentos de Tomoyo que estava encostada na borda do Seria Negra esperando Eriol voltar. Ate que vê a água se mexendo, algo estava chegando e só poderia ser Eriol. Ela avista o Mago negro se aproximar e Eriol na ponta deste, quando este já está bem perto Tomoyo pula nos braços de seu amado. Ate que Sakura chega.

**Sa:** Conseguiu Eriol?

**Er:** Esta dentro da minha cabine Sakurinha.

**To:** O que esta lá?

**Sa:** Venha ver Tomoyo.

Os três rumam à cabine de Eriol e quando chegam lá vêem uma jovem de cabelos negros presos em dois coks formando duas polianas.

**Er:** Apresento-lhes Meilin Li.

**Sa:** Então essa é Meilin? Não se parece nada com Shoran.

**To:** Realmente. Tem certeza que pegou a garota certa Eriol?

**Sa:** Por que ela esta amordaçada?

Er: Por que odeio a voz dessa garota irritante. u.ú

Sakura desamordaça a garota e essa já vai falando.

**Me:** Quem são vocês? Soltem-me. Sabiam que meu irmão é um capitão da marinha chinesa?

**Er:** Como eu disse irritante.

**Sa:** Nós somos piratas sua garotinha, e sim nós sabemos quem é seu irmão, logo você vai se encontrar com ele, quanto a lhe solta acho que isso não vai dar para fazer agora. Hiragisawa pegue-a e me acompanhe.

**Er:** Sim.

Eles levam Meilin até o Sereia Negra e quando chegam lá vão ate a cabine de Shoran, ela entra porem os outros dois (com Meilin) ficam esperando do lado de fora.

Novamente Sakura pega Shoran em um momento de leitura.

**Sa:** (pensamento) Como é culto.

**Sa:** Capitão Li lendo novamente?

**Sh:** O que você quer dessa vez? Vai me forçar a comer um prato daqueles novamente?

**Sa:** Por mais que o senhor provavelmente queira... não. Eu venho aqui para lhe apresentar... Sua irmã.

Sakura vira para a porta e Shoran se espanta quando ela fala a ultima palavra, entram pela porta Tomoyo e Eriol que estava com Meilin nos ombros. Ele a "joga" no chão (não literalmente por que Sakura não gosta de ver mulheres sendo maltratadas.) em frente a Shoran. Este ainda olhava para Sakura surpreso. Como aquela menina poderia?

**Sa:** Bem agora vamos deixar os dois a sós por alguns minutos.

Os três piratas saem e Shoran vai desamarrar Meilin.

**Sh:** Meilin como?

**Me:** Xiao Lang aquele pirata entrou em nossa casa e me raptou e me colocou naquele navio e...

**Sh:** Acalme-se esta tudo bem agora não vou deixar ninguém te machucar.

Ele abraça a irmã para confortá-la ate que a porta é aberta novamente e então por elaentrao Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo.

**Sa:** Que emocionante, meu irmão fazia isso quando eu tinha cinco anos.

**Sh:** Como pode?

**Sa:** Bem foi simples mandei Hiragisawa ir ate a China e pega-la se não chamaria Nakuro, ele foi antes que eu pudesse dizer Japão.

**Sh:** Você realmente é desumana.

**Sa:** A tadinho. Eriol tire ela daqui Tomoyo mostre a nossa ultima cabine vazia.

**To:** Sinto muito Sakura mais ela esta ocupara. (sorri tomoyo perversamente)

**Sa:** A que pena não? Ela terá que ficar na cela junto de seus homens Shoran.

**Me:** O que não...

**Sa:** Tire logo ela daqui Hiragisawa.

**Sh:** Não Meilin.

**Sa:** Agora minha carinha de anjo acho melhor você me escutar.

**Sh:** Não faça nada com Meilin ela é a única família que eu tenho, assim como você só tem seu irmão.

**Sa:** Quer salva-la?

**Sh:** Sim.

**Sa:** Então escute minha proposta.

Shoran fica calado o que aquela mulher estava aprontando?

**Sh:** Fale.

**Sa:** Tenho um acordo para fazer com você. Sabe que eu quero me livrar do meu irmão não sabe?

**Sh:** Sim.

**Sa:** Mas eu só tenho duas opções, uma eu me caso e corro o risco de ser comandada pelo meu marido, e a segunda eu mato Toya, mas mesmo assim terei que me casar com Yukito e isso eu não quero, se eu tiver que me casar eu quero escolher. E também eu não quero meu irmão morto. Só não o quero no meu pé o tempo todo me mandando fazer as coisas.

**Sh:** Onde eu entro nessa historia? Chegue logo ao ponto. O que Meilin tem a ver com isso?

**Sa:** Shoran você irá se casar comigo.

**Sh:** O que? (pensamento) Se bem que não seria tão mal ter Sakura como minha esposa poderei beijá-la na hora que eu quiser.

**Sa:** Porem não poderá mandar em mim em nenhum momento se quer.

**Sh:** Como é? Se serei seu esposo logicamente terá que me obedecer.

**Sa:** Se fosse assim me casaria com Tsukiro e estaria tudo acabado.

**Sh:** Então se case com ele oras.

**Sa:** Você não entendeu não é Shoran? Se não se casar comigo Meilin se tornará uma de minhas sereias e você continuará preso neste barco para sempre, ou melhor, ate eu me cansar de você e te jogar para os tubarões. Agora se aceitar, posso libertar você e sua irmã, poderá ter um barco e tripulação nova se der sua palavra que será fiel a Pirataria Negra. Alem de também jurar que nunca levantará a voz para mandar em mim. Pode até fazer como Eriol e se tornar um capitão.

**Sh:** E se eu não jurar.

**Sa:** Nada feito.

**Sh:** Quem lhe garante que cumprirei minha palavra e serei fiel a Pirataria Negra?

**Sa:** Que tal a vida de sua irmã?

**Sh:** Não poderei mandar em você, mas você poderá mandar em mim?

**Sa:** Se refere a mim lhe bater sem você ter o direito de se defender?

**Sh:** Pode ser...

**Sa:** Não eu infelizmente não poderei fazer isso assim como você também não.

**Sh:** Nem se a senhorita aprontar comigo?

**Sa:** Veja bem Shoran, sejamos democráticos perante a minha lei, para meu irmão você mandará em mim porem na realidade não manda em nada.

**Sh:** Poderei mandar no Sereia Negra?

**Sa:** Lógico que não.

**Sh:** Então só vejo desvantagens. Serei um fora da lei, com moral somente na frente de seu irmão, e com uma pouca cota de liberdade.

**Sa:** É, mas se você não aceitar será um prisioneiro, sem nem uma gota de moral, nada de liberdade e com uma irmã introduzida na pirataria e em um treinamento muito duro e masoquista. Você ganha mais se aceitar não acha?

**Sh:** Tudo bem, pelo bem de minha irmã eu aceito.

**Sa:** Negócio fechado amanha falaremos com Toya.

**Sh:** Peço somente que minha irmã fique comigo esta noite.

**Sa:** Tudo bem.

Assim ela se vai e logo Meilin chega.

O dia seguinte iria ser um longo dia.

* * *

Oie! Fui rapida? Bem aí está mais um capitulo da minha fic loka...

Muito obrigada por comentarem...

**Lekar: **A marca no rosto foi realmente um cana um pouco marcante, mas eu a fiz para mostrar como a Sakura é forte. Sim eu tenho msn: pode adicionar ta?

**Salira tSuki Crisis:** Oie! hehehe acho que fui rapida ne? Realmente o machismo é uma coisa terrivel que existe dês dos tempos antigos. Espero que continue lendo e deixando reviews.

**Elektra015: **Oie. hehe intrigante é? Está aí o segundo cap. nao deixe de mandar reviews

Bem um beijo a todos ta? E plix deixem reviews nao é dificil é só apertar o botao go que tem aí em baixo.

XauXau

Lila-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Naquela manha Shoran acordou com a porta sendo abeta de uma vez.

**Sh – pensamento:** _Será que ninguém sabe bater antes de entrar?_

Ele continua de olhos fechados na cadeira onde estava sim cadeira, pois cedera sua cama para sua irmã.

Ele sente duas mãos cobrirem seus olhos.

**Voz:** Adivinha quem é?

**Sh:**...

**Voz:** A vamos Shao eu sei que você está acordado.

Shao? Quem era ela para chamá-lo de Shao?

**Voz:** Vamos acorde dorminhoco e adivinhe quem é.

**Sh:** Só pode ser você então quer tirar as mãos dos meus olhos?

**Voz:** Resposta errada tem que dizer quem eu sou.

**Sh:** Escute aqui Sakura eu sei que é você.

**Voz:** Então sua resposta final é Sakura?

**Sh:** Sim.

**Voz:** Errou.

As pequenas mãos são tiradas de seus olhos e a pessoa fica em sua frente. Não ele não tinha errado realmente era Sakura.

**Sh:** Eu acertei é você.

**Sa:** Não você errou, porque eu posso ate ser Sakura, mas essa não era a resposta certa.

**Sh:** O que?

**Sa:** A resposta certa é sua futura noiva.

Então era isso ela estava ali para rir da cara dele. Tudo bem que não era um enorme sacrifício afinal esposa mais bonita ele não poderia imaginar, mas a realidade era que ele não seria realmente o esposo de Sakura, seria sua propriedade. Tudo bem que ele poderia sair do navio a hora que quisesse, mas teria que ficar sobre as ordens do irmão de Sakura e isso era humilhante.

**Sa:** E então pronto para perder a cabeça?

**Sh:** Ahn? Como assim?

**Sa:** Minha carinha de anjo acha que o sufoco já passou? Ele vem agora. A parte mais difícil. Convencer Toya.

**Sh:** E o que seria difícil? Sou um capitão da marinha chinesa tenho minhas posses. E alem do que já estou disposto a casar com você mesmo sem receber nenhum dote.

**Sa:** Isso poderia ser fácil se você estivesse no seu mundinho Shoran, mas aqui é o nosso mundinho. Shoran pense bem eu sou uma capitã pirata de uma frota temida por todos os sete mares e você é um capitão da marinha real chinesa, percebeu a diferença?

Realmente Sakura tinha razão era a mesma coisa de Meilin pedir para se casar com um pirata. Nenhum irmão que se preze deixaria isso acontecer.

**Sh:** Sim eu percebi. Posso sabe o que você pretende fazer então?

**Sa:** Bem tenho varias opções, mas no momento nenhuma parece boa.

**Sh:** Cite uma pelo ao menos.

**Sa:** Bom tem a opção de dizer que você tem que se casar comigo porque você me desonrou, mas isso pode acabar em desgraça então cortemos essa.

**Sh:** Por que pode acabar em desgraça?

**Sa:** Meu irmão pode arrancar sua cabeça empalha-la e jogar seu corpo para os tubarões. É uma boa explicação?

**Sh:** Sim. ¬¬

**Sa:** Bom pode ser também porque...

**Sh:** Pode contar a verdade a ele.

**Sa:** Isso Shoran vou chegar à cabine de meu irmão e dizer olhe Toya vou me casa com esse meu ex-prisioneiro porque quero me ver livre de você, ótimo plano gênio.¬¬

**Sh:** Não essa verdade.

**Sa:** Então que verdade?

**Sh:** Não é uma verdade real é uma verdade que seu irmão acredite. Como por exemplo, paixão.

**Sa:** Não quer dizer amor?

**Sh:** É tudo a mesma coisa.

**Sa:** Os filósofos dizem que não.

**Sh:** Essa historia de amor não existe é somente uma besteira que inventaram para encher a cabeças das mulheres de ilusões.

**Sa:** Só se for a cabeça da sua irmã porque eu também não acredito em amor, principalmente "_amor a primeira vista_".

**Sh:** Ótimo.

**Sa:** É, ate que essa é uma boa idéia, mas não sei se Toya vai acreditar.

**Sh:** Se você souber interpretar seu papel.

**Sa:** Como assim?

**Sh:** Sakura eu sou irmão mais velho, e toda vez que Meilin quer alguma coisa e eu não dou ela usa um simples truque.

**Sa:** Qual?

**Sh:** Vou fugir de casa. Claro que no seu caso seria fugir e abandonar seu navio e dizer que nunca mais vai voltar.

**Sa:** Toya não vai acreditar e se eu disse isso ele vai botar guardas em todos os cantos.

**Sh:** Você não vai dizer isso para ele sua anta, vai falar coincidentemente na frente da cabine dele.

**Sa:** Primeiro não me chame de anta se não quiser mais marcas iguais a essas que estão na sua bochecha e segundo ate que é um bom plano, mas nós só usaremos se Toya não permitir.

**Sh:** Lógico.

**Sa:** Mas nesse plano ele também corre o risco de te matar.

**Sh:** Tem que ser uma ótima atriz.

**Sa:** Então vamos.

**Sh:** Aonde?

**Sa:** a cabine de Toya dããã.

**Sh:** Agora?

**Sa:** Sim vamos Shao acorde.

Eles saíram da cabine, Sakura segurando a mão de Shoran puxando-o para irem para outro navio encontrado ao lado do Seria Negra. Para a sorte de Shoran ela estava muito distraída, pois se não estivesse poderia ter notado a face rubra do capitão chinês. Era incrível só com a sua aproximação ou com seu toque ela estavam conseguindo deixa-lo assim.

Sakura continuava a andar apressada que não percebeu quando esbarrou em alguém. Para falar mais claramente em sua primeira imediata que também puxava o capitão do Mago Negro na direção oposta a de Sakura.

**Sa, To:** Ai olhe por onde anda.

Foi quando as duas pararam para ver com quem falavam.

**To:** Ai me perdoe capitã é que eu não vi por onde andava.

**Sa:** Não foi nada Tomoyo, eu também não estava olhando direito para onde ia. Mas me diga aonde ia arrastando Hiragisawa?

**To:** Ate a cabine de Shoran, já que você não se encontrava na sua eu pensei que pudesse estar lá.

**Sa:** Muito bem pensado, mas o que quer comigo e por que arrastava Hiragisawa?

**To:** Acho que achei uma solução para Toya aceitar, bem na realidade não é uma solução, é mais um ponto de apoio.

**Sa:** Fale então.

**To:** Sakura a quem é que Toya escuta sem nem questionar?

**Sa:** Yukito?

**To:** Não, uma pessoa muito sabia que foi uma das melhores aprendizes de sua mãe e de seu pai...

**Sa:** Misuki-sama!

**To:** Acho que se você pedir para Misuki-sama te ajudar Toya aceitará mais facilmente não acha?

**Sa:** Com toda certeza Tomoyo! Minha prima onde eu estaria se não fosse você?

**Sh:** Prima?

**Sa:** Sim tem algo contra minha carinha de anjo?

**Sh:** Não, só quero que você solte minha mão.

Mesmo com a queda e com a conversa com Tomoyo Sakura não havia soltado a mão de Shoran, pelo contrario comprimira mais sua mão com a dele. Com a face ruborizada Sakura soltou a mão do capitão rapidamente.

**Sa:** Era... Era só para garantir que você não fugiria minha carinha de anjo.

**Sh:** Pergunto-me como, e se você realmente pensara que eu deixaria minha irmã aqui.

**Sa:** Hum, mas me diga Tomoyo por que arrastava Eriol ate a cabine de Shoran se ele vive lá por livre e espontânea vontade?

**To:** É que dessa vez ele não queria ir ate lá.

**Sa:** Posso saber por quê?

**Er:** Talvez por não agüentar aquela pirralha mais do que já tive que agüentar durante um dia inteiro. Sem querer ofender Shoran, mas já ofendendo sua irmã é insurpotavelmente mimada e chata!

**Sh:** Para sua informação Hiragisawa minha irmã é uma santa, um anjo e um ser divinamente puro e caridoso.

**Er:** Nem nos seus sonhos.

**Sh:** O que disse?

**Sa:** Ah já chega agora temos que ver Misuki-sama. Por falar nisso onde ela está?

**To:** Esse é o problema Sakura. Misuki-sama está no navio de seu irmão lembra?

**Sa:** Ai é ela foi no Pirata Negro para ajudar Toya.

**Sh:** Todos os navios têm que ter negro no fim?

**Sa:** Se é a pirataria negra...

**Sh:** Então quer dizer que é o Mago Negro, o Sereia Negra e o Pirata negro?

**Er:** E ainda tem o Anjo e o Demônio Negro comandado por Tsukiro e por Yue.

**Sh:** Tsukiro?

**Voz:** Sim Capitão Yukito Tsukiro, e o prazer é todo seu.

Na frente deles estava parado um homem com um olhar sorridente porem um sorriso frio e maldoso nos lábios.

**Yu:** Acho que tem algo acontecendo aqui não é mesmo Sakura?

**Sa:** Ahn... É... Capitão Tsukiro o que faz aqui?

**Yu:** Como assim Sakura?

**Sa:** Como assim nada. Quero saber o que faz em meu navio.

**Yu:** Eu... Eu...

**Sa:** Muito promissora nossa conversa Tsukiro, agora se não abrir a boca também não abro.

**Yu:** O que quer...

**Sa:** Quero dizer que se ficar de boca fechada pelo resto do dia não conto para meu irmão que estava próximo aos meus aposentos, sabe acho que mesmo você sendo amigo de infância dele, ele ficaria uma fera.

**Yu: **Muito esperta Sakura, mas... Eu venho aqui a mando de seu irmão.

**Sa: **E posso saber o que ele quer?

**Yu:** Sakura não achas que já está na hora de você definir sua vida?

**Sa:** Como assim?

**Yu:** Acho que não pode ficar sempre dependendo da guarda de seu irmão, então eu estava a conversar com Toya e achei que já estava na hora dele arrumar um pretendente para você.

**Sa:** Outra hora Yukito, meu prisioneiro está... Está...

**Sh:** Doente...

**Sa:** Isso... E você sabe que não gosto de perder prisioneiros então diga a Toya que eu passo lá mais tarde.

**Yu:** Ele quer ver você agora Sakura alem do que um prisioneiro a mais ou a menos não fará falta vamos.

Yukito agarra Sakura pelo braço.

**Sa:** Me larga Tsukiro eu já disse que vou falar com meu irmão mais tarde.

**Yu:** Mas ele quer vê-la agora...

**Sh:** Largue-a.

**Yu:** O que você disse?

**Sh:** Disse para solta-la entendeu?

**Yu:** Ate parece que um reles prisioneiro irá me dar ordens.

Shoran não tem mais paciência e acerta um soco na cara de Yukito.

**Sh:** Escute aqui se encostar mais um dedo sequer em um fio de cabelo da MINHA capitã esteja avisado.

**Er:** Vamos, e Tsukiro... Cuidado Sakura tem bons protetores.

Eles saem em direção ao navio de Toya para encontrar Misuki-sama.

Passam despercebidos pelos marujos grassas a Sakura que como Eriol havia dito quando passava todos abaixavam suas cabeças, e rumaram a uma cabine luxuosa do navio principal daquela frota.

Chegando lá Sakura bateu na porta e não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

**Sh:** Para entrar na cabine dessa mulher você bate, mas quando é para entrar na minha você só falta arrombar a porta.

**Sa:** Shiiiiiiiii. (pedindo para calar a boca)

Até que a porta se abre e eles entram.

**Sa:** Perdoe-me incomodar Misuki-sama, mas é que eu preciso de um enorme favor.

O ambiente estava escuro e logo que todos passam pela porta ela se fecha.

**Sa:** Ah!

Sakura em um susto da um pulo para trás.

**Voz:** (risada) Não tenha medo minha pequena flor sou eu.

De repente detrás da porta sai uma mulher vestida em roupas de sacerdotisa e possuidora dos cabelos da mesma cor que os de Sakura.

**Sa:** Misuki-sama, você me assustou.

**Ka:** Não é para ter medo de besteiras como fantasmas...

**Sa:** Mas sabes que tenho

**Ka:** Sim eu sei Tomoyo minha querida você também veio?

**To:** Claro Misuki-sama.

**Ka:** E junto de você está Eriol também.

**Er:** É um prazer vê-la novamente Misuki-sama.

**Ka:** Mas quem é esse jovem?

**Sa:** Ele é...

**Ka:** Não quero que você responda minha pequena flor, deixe-o responder.

**Sh:** Sou Li Shoran capitão da marinha real chinesa.

**Ka:** Posso sentir que tem a alma muito boa meu jovem.

**Sa: **Misuki-sama o fato é... Sabe que não tolero mais o meu irmão me dando ordens.

**Ka:** Sim sei e por falar nisso, este problema já vai acabar.

**Sa:** Como?

**Ka:** Seu irmão veio aqui hoje me pedir um conselho, mas como de costume ele o rejeitou e preferiu seguir o que à cabeça dura dele dizia.

**Sa:** E o que era?

**Ka:** Ele quer casar você Sakura. Quer casá-la com Tsukiro.

**Sa:** O QUE? NUNCA EU...

**Ka:** Minha criança, por favor, fale baixo.

**Sa: **Sinto muito Misuki-sama, mas eu já escolhi com quem eu vou me casar. É por isso que eu estou aqui para pedir que me ajude a fazer com que meu irmão aceite a escolha.

**Ka:** E com quem seria?

**Sh: **Comigo.

**Ka:** Vejo que seu senso de escolha é melhor do que o do seu irmão, mas não sinto que ame este homem.

**Sa:** Como? Lógico que amo, eu...

**Sh:** Escute amo Sakura mais do que minha própria vida, estou disposto a tudo por ela, ate mesmo a abandonar meu posto e...

**Ka:** Guarde suas palavras para Toya meu caro rapaz.

**Sa: **Misuki-sama, por favor, me ajude.

**Ka:** Como gosto muito de você pequena flor de cerejeira eu irei lhe ajudar mesmo não aprovando essa sua escolha, afinal acima de tudo vem o amor, mas essa também não deixa de ser sua escolha, e isso com certeza é melhor do que desposar Tsukiro. Gosto muito dele, mas de uns tempos pra cá ando percebendo uma certa escuridão em sua alma.

**Sa:** Então vai me ajudar?

**Ka:** Sim.

**Sa:** QUE BOM MISUKI-SAMA!

**Ka:** (sorriso) (gente foi mal mais os simbolos usados para sorriso como dois acentos circunflexos ou dois enes nao ficam)

**Sh:** _"não sei o porquê, mas eu ainda acho que ela esconde algo"_ ¬¬

Eles rumam em direção à cabine de Toya...

**Sa:** Bem... É agora.

**Sh:** Não é tão corajosa... Agora está com medo é?

**Sa:** Você está me implorando por uma marca dessas em sua outra bochecha não é?

Shoran se cala.

**Sa:** Ótimo bem melhor assim.

**Sh:** Hum.

Ela bate na porta e...

**T:** Pode entrar.

Sakura abre a porta cuidadosamente, e encontra Toya sentado olhando seriamente para ela e atrás deste Yukito com o olho roxo e um ser de longos cabelos prateados e com olhos frios e sem expressão a quem conheciam como Yue, o capitão do Demônio Negro.

Logo atrás de Sakura entram Eriol, Tomoyo, Misuki-sama e por ultimo Shoran.

**T:** O que quer aqui?

**Sa:** Toya tenho um assunto serio para falar com você.

**T:** Serio? Eu também

Toya havia falado de um jeito tão sombrio que ate assutou Sakura.

"_Ele precisava estar de mau humor justo hoje?_" Pensou Sakura

**T:** Minha pequena irmãzinha. Sabe tenho uma noticia ótima para você e uma repreensão. Qual das duas quer escutar primeiro?

**Sa:** Nenhuma, pois será você que irá me escutar. (com a voz autoritaria)

**Er:** Agora estourou a briga.

**To: **Ela não se contem.

**T:** Escute aqui mocinha quem pensa que é pra falar comigo desse jeito.

**Sa:** Sou a capitã do Seria Negra.

**T:** Não deixa de ser minha irmã mais nova e assim me deve respeito. ALEM DO QUE É UM PESSIMA CAPITA!

**Sa:** ORA SEU IMBECIL QUEM PENSA QUE É PARA ME TRATAR ASSIM.

**T:** SOU SEU COMONDORO E SEU IRMAO MAIS VELHO.

**Sa:** MEU OUVIDO NÃO É PINICO PARA VOCÊ ESTÁ GRITANDO DENTRO DELE.

**T: **ENTÃO CALE-SE SUA MOSTRANGA!

**Ka:** CHEGA!

**Sa:** Misuki-sama.

**T:** Kaho.

**Ka:** Vamos conversar como pessoas e não como animais. Agora pequena flor fale o que veio falar para seu irmão, depois disso você fala a ela o que quer falar Toya.

**T:** Nada disso sou o mais velho e...

**Ka:** Toya.¬¬

**T:** Aí que saco está bem pode falar monstrenga.

**Sa:** Primeiro não me chame se monstrenga, e segundo o que tenho a falar é muito serio.

**T: **Então fale.

**Sa:** Toya eu sei que eu lhe disse que nunca iria me casar, mas...

**T: **Que coincidência, eu queria falar justamente isso com você.

**Sa:** Deixe-me terminar, por favor.

**T:** Repita.

**Sa:** O que?

**T:** Um milagre aconteceu bom senhor dos mares, minha irmã pediu, por favor.

**Sa:** Toya fique quieto ou eu arranco a sua cabeça u.ú

**T:** Pois bem gora continue.

**Sa:** O fato é Toya que mesmo eu tendo dito isso, o... O...

**T:** Fale logo.

**Sa:** O amor bate no meu coração. Eu sei que disse que isso era besteira, mas agora quando entro em meu quarto pareço uma criança que ganha um presente novo, meu coração dispara e...

**T: **De quem está falando Sakura?

**Sa:** Bem o fato é que eu me apaixonei e quero me casar com aquele que amo.

**T:** Se você vier me dizer que é um daqueles marujos imprestáveis eu arranco a cabeça do desgraçado.

**Sa:** Não, não é um marujo o homem com quem quero me casar é o capitão Li.

Somente agora Toya percebe a presença do capitão da marinha chinesa, prisioneiro de Sakura.

**T:** O QUE? COM ELE NUNCA!

**Sa:** Toya...

**T:** DESISTA SAKURA NUNCA VOU PERMITIR ISSO, NÃO COM ELE, NAREALIDADE COM NENHUM DELES SE TIVER QUESE CASAR SE CASARÁ COM TSUKIRO!

**Sa: **O QUE? NUNCA! DE JEITO NENHUM.

**T:** VAI SE CASAR COM ELE PORQUE EU QUERO QUE VOCE SE CASE COM ELE!

**Sa:** ORA SEU...

Ela não continua, pois Shoran estende o braço em sua frente.

**Sh:** Já chega Sakura. Acho que agora é a minha vez de falar.

**T:** Como ousa pronunciar o nome da minha irmã?

**Sh:** Comondoro eu entendo os seus motivos de não querer que eu me case com sua irmã afinal, se fosse há alguns anos atrás quando eu não entendia os motivos de vocês terem raiva do governo, eu também teria um treco se a minha irmã Meilin me pedisse para se casar com um pirata, mas agora...

**T:** Não vai me convencer com essa conversa...

**Sh:** Por favor peço que me deixe acabar. Por isso eu sei o quanto e doloroso entregar sua irmã nas mãos de um desconhecido, mas o fato é que eu amo Sakura, e por ela eu abandono tudo, eu lhe serei fiel abandonarei o meu cargo de capitão e se o senhor permitir até me tornarei um pirata.

**T:** ...

**Sh:** Alem do que o senhor não perderá todo o controle sobre Sakura.

**T:** Não perderei?

**Sa:** Não perderá?

**Sh:** Não, pois pense comigo, se o senhor manda em mim e segundo a lei dos homens eu terei que mandar em minha esposa então indiretamente o senhor também manda nela não é?

**T: **Pensando dessa forma...

**Sh:** Isso mesmo, então eu sinceramente peço a mão...

**T: **Mesmo assim se fosse desse jeito me sairia melhor casar Sakura com Yukito, que já é um dos meus mais confiáveis capitães e que ocorrerá esse mesmo fato.

**Sh:** Mas a diferença é que eu amo Sakura.

**Sa:** E que eu o amo. Toya por favor.

**To: **Toya permita isso, eu nunca lhe pedi nada, e agora o primeiro pedido que faço é esse.

**Er:** Eu também concordo com elas Toya, eu passei muito tempo observando o capitão Chinês e eu o aprovo e dou meu apoio.

**T: **O que você acha Kaho.

**Ka: **Eu aprovo a decisão da minha pequena flor e concordo com Tomoyo e Eriol. De um chance para eles.

**T:** Eu...

**Yu:** Ah você não vai cair nessa vai Toya? Ta na cara que ele só quer a liberdade. Ele irá lhe trair...

**Yue:** Calado Yukito.

**Yu:** O que?

O ser de longos cabelos prateados e com o semblante frio chamado Yue finalmente resolvera se pronunciar.

**Yue: **Deixe de fazer intrigas, deixe de tentar estragar a felicidade de Sakura.

**Yu: **A é? Então diga o que você pensa.

**Yue: **Eu dou a minha aprovação. Sakura é minha protegida, e se é pela felicidade dela eu concordo. Alem do que eu não achei o fedelho com cara de quem nos trairia. Não, ele tem cara de ser esperto, e uma pessoa esperta sabe que não pode nos trair.

**T:** Você também dá o seu consedimento Yue?

**Yue:** Sim.

**Ka:** São quatro votos para sim contra um, que é de Yukito, para não.

**T: **Eu não sei, preciso pensar.

**Sa: **A vamos Toya, pelo ao menos dê uma chance para Shoran provar que lhe será fiel.

**T: **Não vou dizer que eu dou meu consedimento para que se casem, mas já que insistem tanto, e que Kaho e Yue concordam, eu vou da uma chance ao moleque.

**Sa:** ISSO!

**T: **Agora se retirem preciso esfriar a cabeça.

**Sa: **Certo.

Sakura se retira da sala sendo seguida por Eriol, Tomoyo e Shoran.

**T:** Eu quero que todos se retirem.

Disse Toya olhando para Yue e Yukito.

**Yue:** Depois discutiremos o resto do plano comondoro.

**T: **Sim claro.

**Yu: **Toya eu ainda não apro...

**T: **Não quero falar sobre isso agora Yukito. Saia.

Yukito se retira ainda raivoso da cabine.

Kaho Misuki ia se retirando também quando.

**T: **Você fica.

**Ka:** Achei que já tínhamos discutido o bastante por hoje não?

**T: **Por que ficou do lado de Sakura.

**Ka:** Sabe que não aprovo Yukito, e alem do que acredito realmente que Sakura sinta alguma coisa pelo capitão chinês.

**T: **Sabe que é uma mentira, ela só quer se livrar de mim.

**Ka: **Você pode ate pensar isso, mas não é verdade.

**T: **Sempre ajuda os outros, mas nunca a se mesma.

**Ka: **Hoje não Toya.

Ela se retira deixando o comodoro sozinho.

Em outro canto Sakura vibrava de alegria.

**Sa: **Vou me livra de Toya!

**To: **Que bom que está contente Sakura!

**Sh:** Não imaginei que fosse ficar tão feliz assim ¬¬

**Sa: **Minha carinha de anjo, há séculos que eu quero me livrar do meu irmão, e dessa vez tudo está saindo como planejado.

Os quatro rumam de volta à cabine de Shoran e assim que chagam lá antes mesmo de abrirem à porta escutam berros e barulhos de coisas sendo quebradas.

Eles abrem a porta e se deparam com um uma menina chinesa jogando todo tipo de coisas quebráveis um cima de uma das marujas de Sakura, está só estava se desviando.

**Sa:** O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

**Ri:** (Rika) Capitã!

Rika era uma das melhores marujas, e também uma das melhores guerreiras de Sakura, apesar de ser muito delicada era muito boa em lutas, e crescera junto de Tomoyo e Sakura.

Assim que vê o irmão Meilin corre para este.

**Me:** Shoran! Você não sabe o que aconteceu, eu acordei e fiquei desesperada quando não vi você e...

**Sh:** Acalme-se Meilin.

**Sa:** Esse quarto está completamente destruído.

Realmente o quarto antes todo arrumado, esta agora pior que um chiqueiro. Os lençóis estavam rasgados assim como os travesseiros, a cama nem se falava e todos os livros haviam sido rasgados.

**Sa:** Eriol tem rasam sua irmã é um demônio.

**Er: **Eu disse ninguém quis me escutar.

**Sa: **O que aconteceu Rika?

**Ri: **Eu não sei direito capitã. Eu ouvi uns barulhos quando passei aqui em frente e quando entrei isso estava desse jeito.

**Me: **É mentira, foi ela que fez isso tudo e agora quer botar a culpa em mim.(com os olhos chorosos)

**Sa:** Calada sua menina mimada e chata.

**Me: **DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?

**Sa: **DE MENINA MIMADA E CHATA VAI ENCARAR OU VAI CORRER?

Sakura aponta sua pequena adaga para Meilin que se aquieta.

**Sa:** Bem melhor. Tomoyo reúna algumas garotas para varrer isso aqui, e Rika vá pegar junto de Chirraro alguns lençóis, travesseiros e tudo que estiver em falta.

**Ri e To:** Sim senhora.

Sakura caminha até os livros rasgados no chão se agacha e pega o único que restara por inteiro.

**Sa:** Ainda bem que não eram os originais. Eriol informe a Yamasaki que quero que um copiador (pessoa que copia os livros) (ta pensando o que fia? Naquela época não existia xérox não.).

**Er:** Certo.

**Sa:** Quanto a você. (diz olhando para Meilin) Não se atreva a fazer isso novamente.

Tomoyo acabava de chegar ao quarto depois de cumprir a tarefa que Sakura a mandou fazer.

**To:** Pronto Sakura elas estarão vindo em alguns minutos.

**Sa:** Ótimo. Tomoyo a quarta cabine está desocupada?

**To:** Que quarta?

**Sa:** Tomoyo, a primeira é a minha a segunda é a sua, a terceira é essa e temos uma quarta.

**To:** Ah sim. Eu acho que está por quê?

**Sa: **Por que a senhorita Meilin Li irá se mudar para lá.

**Sh:** Como é? E o nosso trato?

**Sa: **O combinado era não torna-la uma pirata, eu só estou passando ela para a cabine ao lado. Afinal não posso mandar botar duas camas aqui. A cabine já está arrumada Tomoyo?

**To:** Sim.

**Sa:** Ótimo. Por favor, guie-a até lá.

**To:** Certo.

Tomoyo sai segurando o braço de Meilin que se recusa a ir, mas ao ver o olhar ameaçador de Sakura vai sem reclamar.

Depois que saem Tomoyo fecha a porta atrás de se e Sakura solta um suspiro cansado.

**Sa:** E você que diz que sua irmã é uma santa. Ela está mais para um demônio como Eriol havia dito.

**Sh:** Não fale da minha irmã ela só se assustou.

**Sa:** Imagino então como ela fica quando está com raiva.

Eles escutam alguém bater na porta e quando Sakura a abre eles podem ver varias mulheres com roupas de piratas carregando panos, vassouras, e vários utensílios de limpeza. (não é assolan não ta? São utensílios de limpeza daquela época).

Bem vamos sair daqui enquanto elas limpam isso.

Sakura sai da cabine e Shoran a segue. Ela vai ate a ponta do navio onde fica a olhar o mar abaixo de se.

Shoran olha para frente e somente dessa vez percebe que um nevoeiro circulava a embarcação.

**Sh:** Então esse nevoeiro é causado por vocês

**Sa:** Ahn?

**Sh:** Quando minha embarcação foi atacada surgiu um nevoeiro. E agora este está em volta dos navios.

**Sa:** Você acertou.

**Sh:** Como fazem isso?

**Sa:** Ainda está muito cedo para soltarmos essa informação.

**Sh:** Hum.

Shoran vira para trás e se depara com uma pirata andando nas pontas dos pés ate eles, ela olha para Shoran e pede que este faça silencio.

Sakura sente duas mãos cobrirem seus olhos.

**Voz:** Adivinha quem é.

**Sa:** Nakuro.

**Na:** Acertou! Isso é injusto Sakurinha você sempre acerta.

Nakuro era uma pirata muito bonita de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos e olhos da mesma cor só que mais claros.

**Voz: **Isso é porque você sempre faz a mesma coisa.

Os três olham para trás e se deparam com uma mulher de cabelos vermelho-pink e olhos a mesma cor, o sorriso em seu rosto era frio e sarcástico.

**Sa:** Ruby Moon.

**RM:** Bom dia capitã.

**Na:** Sakurinha quem é esse?

**Sa:** Ah esse é Li Shoran.

**RM:** O capitão chinês que você capturou?

**Sa:** esse mesmo.

**Na:** Que fofinho!

Ela pega as bochechas de Shoran e começa a apertá-las.

Shoran fica chocado com o ato da mulher, será que ela era doida.

**Er:** Ufa pelo ao menos ela arrumou outra pessoa pra fazer isso.

Eriol havia acabado de chegar.

**Er:** Sakura eu consegui contatar um copiador e ele vai copiar os livros rasgados. Disse para depois a gente passar na Ilha da Caveira no Caribe para pega-los.

**Sa:** Ótimo.

**Na:** Eriol-kun! Você está aqui!

**Er:** Não venha Nakuro! Estou avisando.

Não deu tempo Nakuro pulou no pescoço dele o apertando.

**Na:** Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, você é o meu preferido!

**Er:** (derramando lagrimas) Eu não estava com ciúme eu estava dando grassas ao senhor dos mares por você ter arranjado outra pessoa.

**Sa:** (que não estava nem aí com Eriol afinal de contas isso sempre acontecia) Então Ruby vai ter a festa hoje?

**RM:** Sim.

**Na: **Ah falando na festa você sabia que eu Ruby e Tomoyo vamos fazer uma apresentação?

**Sa:** Não.

**Na:** Pois então fique sabendo Sakurinha, quero você na primeira fila.

**Sa:** Certo.

De repente chega uma das marujas de Sakura correndo e chamando ela. Era Naoko uma das mais inteligentes.

**N:** Capitã temos um problema, na sala... Quero dizer naquele canto.

**Sa:** O que?

**N: **Não conseguimos controla-los e...

**Sa: **Leve-me lá. Peço licença a todos. Eriol será que poderia ficar de olho na minha carinha de anjo por mim?

**Sh:** Não me chame assim.

**Er:** Claro.

**Sa:** Volto já.

Ela vai com Naoko ate estas sumirem.

Continua...

* * *

Hehehehe eu sou má. Gente desculpa ela demora e pelo capitulo podre, mas é que eu, só pra voces terem uma ideia, escrevi cinco versoes desse capitulo, e nem uma delas ficou boa, essa foi a melhorsinha (dá pra voces terem uma ideia de como as outras estavam podre né?) 

Pois é... Quero agradescer a:

**Salira tSuki Crisis:** Oie! Nossa esse eu demorei né? Voce deve estar pensando a que nao se pode elogiar, mas é que quando eu postei o primeiro cap. o segundo já estava pronto. Espero que voce nao tenha se decepcionado muito, eu garanto que o proximo vai ser melhor tá?

**Susspirinho:** Realmente eu fiz a Sakura bem megera, mas é que nao aguentava mais ve-la como "criança feliz". Brigada por comentar e continue comentando plix.

**Beatriz:** Hehe vc achou legal por eu nao demorar, mas é que como eu já falei pra Salira o segundo cap já estava pronto e o terceiro agora eu tive que ir fazer e nao estava conseguindo escreve-lo como eu queria (e nem consegui né?) Plix continua comentando tá?

**Misaogap:** Eu tambem adoro a mistura de anime com pirataria, e realmente era cansativo ver os meninos mandando nelas, nao a Sakura nao vai se deixar ser dominada pelo Shoran nao, se nao qual seria o sentido de eu fazer essa fic? Ela pode ate mudar os sentimentos, mas isso voce só vai descobrirlendo tudo. Quanto ao Yuki sinto informar que ele só quer o poder como voce vai ver daqui a alguns caps. Bligada e continue comentando.

**KaoruHimura:** Oie! Esta aí o cap pra vc poder dormir, e o outro eu já estou fazendo tá? Ta bem perto de acabar o proximo cap. Pode voltar a dormir plix se voce ficar com insonia isso vai prejudicar sua saude. T.T Hehehe. Obrigada por deixar um review e continue deixando tá?

**Akima Yuki:** Obrigada, foi um surto que eu tive (um surto de imaginaçao) Continue lendo e deixando reviews por favor.

Bem gente é isso plix nao se decpcionem com esse capitulo podre, mas eu garanto que o proximo vai ser dez vezes melhor tá?

Kisses

e

XauXau

By: Lila-chan

Ps: Se alguem que tiver preguissa de deixar uma reviem e quizer me adicionar no msn aqui está ele:


	4. Chapter 4

Depois que Sakura saiu Eriol ficou conversando com Shoran e quando este recebeu a noticia que sua cabine já estava pronta foi para lá, onde achou tudo novo, até o colchão tinham trocado por um mais macio, repuseram novos livros o que deixou Shoran irritado, pois não havia acabado de ler o outro, que era um dos que Meilin rasgou.

Anoitecera quando a porta é aberta, e Shoran não fez menção de olhar quem era, estava entretido com um livro inglês, um clássico que sempre teve vontade de ler, com certeza deveria ser Sakura, ou Eriol , ou Tomoyo afinal ninguém mais ia lá. Ele continuou concentrado, a pessoa que entrara não falara nada também, foi então que Shoran percebeu algo se sentando em sua cama e deitando a cabeça em seu colo (ele estava sentado na cama com as pernas esticadas em cima desta ta?). Ele subitamente corou ao ver quem era.

Sakura mantinha os olhos fechados, aquele trabalho a tinha deixado exausta, mas não podia dormir se comprometera que iria assistir Tomoyo, Nakuro e Ruby Moon.

**Sh:** O que pensa que está fazendo?

**Sa:** Estou deitada e descansando um pouco antes de ter que sair novamente.

**Sh:** Não se acha muito folgada?

**Sa:** O fato é que você ainda é meu prisioneiro e, portanto também minha propriedade, então eu faço com você o que eu bem entender.

**Sh:** Só que a senhorita se esqueceu que para seu irmão você não passa de uma garota apaixonada, e que se ele entrar agora por essa porta os seus planos vão por água a baixo.

**Sa: **Você não está fazendo o bom trabalho de tentar me animar sabia? Faça o seguinte continue lendo e finja que não estou aqui está bem?

**Sh:** Hum.

Alguns minutos se passam em silencio até que Sakura resolve se pronunciar.

Sa: O que está lendo?

**Sh:** Sherlock Holmes. (gente eu amo esse livro eu tinha que bota-lo nessa historia) ( ó a propaganda!)

**Sa:** Eu já li. É muito bom só que fantasia demais.

**Sh:** São livros de historia Sakura, o que acha que eles deveriam fazer?

**Sa:** É tem rasam. Shoran imagino que não agüente mais ficar nesse quanto não?

**Sh:** Nem tanto.

**Sa: **Então você vai jantar comigo hoje antes da festa, e depois vamos para esta tudo bem?

**Sh:** Não.

**Sa:** Vamos Shoran você tem que começar a se enturmar se quiser que meu irmão libere, ou esqueceu que você tem que provar para ele que realmente será fiel.

**Sh:** Tudo bem.

**Sa:** Ótimo, mas antes precisamos mudar essas roupas.

**Sh:** O que tem de errado com as minhas roupas?

**Sa:** Nada a não ser que são roupas de um capitão Chinês e não queremos um capitão chinês.

**Sh:** Então o que quer que eu faça?

**Sa:** Venha comigo.

Ela se levanta e o leva consigo.

Eles saem da cabine de Shoran e Sakura o leva ate a cabine principal.

Ao entrarem lá Shoran fica de boca aberta. Esperara uma cabine bem mais, como diria, bem ele não esperava aquilo. A cabine de Sakura era toda cheia de amuletos pendurados e nas paredes, Tinha vários bichos de pelúcia, e varias bonecas. Também haviam muitos tesouros que certamente a capitã roubara, varias moedas de ouro espalhadas pelo chão e o que mais chamou a atenção de Shoran, no canto do quarto ao lado da cama havia uma enorme estante cheia de livros. Estes eram grandes e quando Shoran chegou mais perto viu de tudo, de livros de filosofia a livros infantis, matemáticos e de biologia a livros de diversos autores famosos, foi então que ele achou o livro que estava lendo. Aqueles livros deveriam ser os originais, os livros escritos pelos próprios autores, ele viu ainda livros em diversas línguas que iam do inglês ao japonês, do francês ao russo e ate mesmo livros chineses (hehe também tinham livros em português de Portugal porque o Brasil nessa época ainda era colônia).

**Sa:** São incríveis não?

**Sh:** São sim.

**Sa:** Eram de meu pai. Toya não é muito chegado à leitura então eu fiquei com eles.

Sakura anda em direção a um enorme baú de aparência velha. Ela o abre e de lá retira belíssimas roupas. Roupas de piratas, mas muito bem arrumadas e diferentes das de Eriol os dos outros capitães. Ela estava mais parecidas com as roupas do comodoro, porem ainda eram mais arrumadas.

**Sa:** Também eram de meu pai. Você tem classe Shoran, não pode vestir qualquer roupa. Tome experimente essa.

Sakura entregou uma blusa branca de mangas a Shoran junto de uma calça preta e um, sobretudo negro com os botões dourados.

**Sa:** Eu vou sair para você se vestir e quando você terminar você me chame.

Ela se retirou e o capitão chinês foi se vestir.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Sakura entrou. Quando saiu ela deixou um capitão chinês no quarto, mas agora que tinha entrado encontrou um verdadeiro pirata. A roupa tinha caído perfeitamente em Shoran, e ate parecia realmente que tinha nascido par a vocação.

**Sa:** Perfeito.

**Sh:** O-Obrigado.

**Sa:** Agora só um pequeno detalhe.

Ela sentou Shoran na cama e "assanhou" seu cabelo.

**Sh:** O que pensa que está fazendo?

**Sa:** Não tente deixar seu cabelo arrumado como o daqueles hipócritas do governo minha carinha de anjo, ele fica mais bonito assim, lhe dá um ar mais jovial.

Aquela foi engraçada, a vontade de Shoran era de rir, mas este tentou se segurar. Sakura acabara de falar como uma adolescente que sabe tudo sobre moda. Ate que uma pergunta bateu em Shoran. Quantos anos Sakura tinha? Nunca havia perguntado, também sabia que aquilo era falta de educação, chegar e perguntar a uma mulher quantos anos ela tinha. Sim mulher, pois Sakura não tinha o corpo de uma adolescente tinha o corpo de mulher.

**Sh:** Eu sei que... Que é indelicado perguntar isso a uma mulher, mas quantos anos você tem Sakura?

**Sa:** Eu?

**Sh:** Sim. Está vendo alguma outra Sakura aqui?

**Sa:** Calma não precisa ser grosso. Eu tenho quinze.

**Sh:** O que?

**Sa:** Que foi? Por que a surpresa?

**Sh:** Você tem quinze anos?

**Sa:** Sim tenho algum problema?

**Sh:** Eu não acredito Sakura você tem a idade da minha irmã! Não posso me casar com você, você é muito mais nova que eu!

**Sa:** E quantos anos você tem Shoran?

**Sh:** Vinte.

**Sa:** Não vejo problema. Toya queria me casar com Yukito que tem vinte e cinco, dez anos mais velho que eu, você só é cinco.

**Sh:** Mesmo assim.

**Sa:** Nem me venha com historias, ou você se esqueceu do que acontece com a mimada e chata se você não se casar comigo?

**Sh:** Minha irmã não é mimada e chata.

**Sa:** Ah me perdoe eu esqueci das malcriada e cínica.

**Sh: **Sakura eu estou lhe avisando. É melhor parar com isso ou...

**Sa:** Ou o que? O que você vai fazer se eu não parar Shoran?

**Sh:** Isso.

Shoran levanta subitamente e beija Sakura. Pela primeira vez ele a beijava e não o contrario como das outras vezes. Sakura começa retribuir e o beijo dos dois vai esquentando.

Dessa vez Shoran pode sentir melhor o gosto dos lábios da capitã. Ele cada vez puxava-a mais para perto de se enlaçando sua cintura e ela fazia o mesmo enlaçando o pescoço do capitão chinês.

Ate que por Deus não ter dado mais fôlego ao ser humano eles se separam e ficam um encarando a cara do outro. Ate que Sakura dá um de seus sorrisos travessos.

**Sa:** Isso não me impediu de falar mal de sua irmã. Na realidade isso me incentivou.

Shoran subitamente cora e Sakura ri com a atitude do capitão, mas a verdade é que também sentia vontade de corar, porem ela foi treinada para interpretar papeis e uma boa atriz sabe controlar suas atitudes.

**Sa:** Vamos ir jantar.

Ao invés de sair pela porta que entraram eles foram por outra porta ligada ao quarto de Sakura essa dava em uma sala com uma enorme mesa no centro, que possuía diversas variedades de comidas.

Como Shoran pensara na primeira vez que vira o prato de comida que Sakura lhe mandara o que esta chamava de jantar era um verdadeiro banquete que no mínimo alimentaria um país (como eu sou exagerada, tudo bem que tal todo o vaticano, é o menor país do mundo ué!), Tinha de tudo, enormes peixes, de diversas formas e sabores, um enorme leitão, e todos os tipos de carne vermelha existentes. Havia também uma enorme tigela de arroz e diversas variedades de frutas e saladas.

**Sh:** Alguém mais janta aqui com você?

**Sa:** Não. Eu sempre janto sozinha.

**Sh:** E você come tudo isso?

**Sa:** Não.

**Sh:** E pra que isso tudo?

**Sa:** Por que tem que ter variedades.

**Sh:** ¬¬"

Eles se sentam à mesa um em uma ponta e outro na outra.

**Sa:** Pode se servir.

É quando alguém bate na porta e Sakura manda entrar.

Era Tomoyo pedindo licença a capitã.

**Sa:** O que foi?

**To: **É que eu vim fazer o prato de Shoran e Meilin.

**Sa:** O da minha carinha de anjo não precisa, ele jantará comigo esta noite.

Só então Tomoyo nota o capitão Chinês sentado à mesa.

**To:** A! Oi Shoran.

Era incrível Tomoyo era muito atenta a tudo e a todos, mas às vezes podia estar "voando" em outro lugar também.

**To:** Sakura você vai ir assistir?

**Sa:** Sim claro, vamos só jantar e aí nós vamos.

**To:** Ta. Bem eu vou ir deixar o jantar da irmã de Shoran e depois vou me arrumar. Ate lá Sakura.

**Sa:** Vai logo e fica bem bonita viu? Se não vai sair perdendo pra Nakuro e pra Ruby.

**To:** Pode deixar.

Tomoyo se retira e Sakura volta a olhar para Shoran que estava com uma cara de quem não está entendendo nada.

**Sa:** Você vai ver depois. Bem agora deixe eu me retirar pra ir me vestir. Fique aí e nem ouse abrir a porta entendeu?

**Sh:** Como se eu quisesse.

**Sa:** Hum.

Ela se retira fechando a porta que dava para seu quarto logo atrás de se.

Shoran termina de comer e fica a observar o tanto de comida que ficara na mesa. Sakura quase nem havia tocado naquele banquete, então pra que tanta comida?

Ele fica a esperar por um bom tempo. Por ele já haviam se passado meia hora, mas não podia entrar para apressar Sakura. Afinal apressar para que? Ele nem sabia para onde iam. Lógico que não era para muito longe, pois estavam em um navio, mas que tal comemoração era essa?

Ate que ele escuta a porta abrir em um baque.

Sakura entra com a mesma roupa de sempre. A calça preta pirata com a blusa branca de mangas fofas e o lenço vermelho amarrado em sua cintura. Não havia notado a diferença.

É então que o capitão chinês sente um cheiro, não um cheiro ruim, pelo contrario era um cheiro muito bom era cheiro de quem... De quem havia tomado banho era isso, só então percebera os cabelos molhados da capitã, e agora que estava a analisá-la melhor não era a mesma roupa, essa era mais detalhada, a calça continha varias moedas de ouro em suas laterais, e a blusa branca não era de mangas fofas e sim de mangas compridas, porem toda aberta, o lenço amarrado na cintura da capitã também continha algumas moedas e a blusa antes lisa, era toda trabalhada em alguns bordados e era presa somente nas laterais dos ombros e era também nesse canto onde morava o perigo para Shoran, a blusa por ser mais baixa dava para ver a curva dos seios da capitã e foi nessa hora que Shoran cora pela segunda vez naquela noite.. Bem aquele não era um "look" muito feminino mais em Sakura havia caído muito bem.

**Sa:** Estou pronta vamos?

Só então Shoran acorda, praticamente estava babando, e resolve perguntar.

**Sh:** Afinal de contas onde nós vamos?

**Sa:** Você ainda não entendeu não é mesmo? Hoje à noite vamos ter uma comemoração.

**Sh:** Comemorando o que posso saber?

**Sa:** Nada em especial, só que nós dividimos nosso tempo em sete dias Todas as vezes que chega ao nosso sexto dia fazemos uma comemoração, e no sétimo dia nós descansamos. Sempre fazemos isso, a não ser quando estamos em alguma missão.

**Sh:** Em outras palavras bobagens.

**Sa:** Nada disso, o imperador às vezes não dá grandes bailes sem ter nenhuma data em especial? Pois bem nós fazemos à mesma coisa.

**Sh:** Tudo bem. Vamos logo.

**Sa:** Ótimo.

Enquanto andavam em direção do local onde se realizava a festa Sakura explicava a Shoran mais alguns costumes piratas de sua frota.

**Sh:** Então quer dizer que em todas as comemorações alguém se apresenta?

**Sa:** Não em todas, mas em algumas. De trinta em trinta dias para ser mais exata (vocês já devem ter percebido que eu to colocando o conceito de semana e mês aqui né?).

**Sh:** que costumes estranhos.

**Sa:** Estranhos para você que está conhecendo agora, mas para mim que cresci no meio deles é super normal.

Eles Chegaram ao local onde se encontravam diversos piratas e diversas "sereias" todos conversavam animadamente e Sakura o leva para mostrar vários lugares. Haviam mesas com diversas comidas e bebidas, haviam também alguns "jogos" onde pegavam a pintura de diversos imperadores e ficavam jogando adagas neles.

"_Pelo jeito vou realmente ter que começar a me enturmar"_ esse foi o pensamento de Shoran ao ver aquela "brincadeira"

**Sa:** Vamos Shoran tente.

**Sh:** Não obrigado.

**Sa:** Deixe de ser mole. Anda tenta.

**Sh:** Não tenho adagas aqui comigo.

**Sa:** Isso não é problema.

Sakura vai até um pirata que estava com uma adaga na mão e...

**Sa:** Yamasaki me empresta isso.

**Ya:** Claro capitã.

**Sa:** Obrigada Yamasaki.

**Ya:** Não a de que capitã.

Sakura pega a adaga do pirata de nome Yamasaki e anda ate Shoran.

**Sa:** Pronto agora sem desculpas. Jogue.

**Sh:** Shoran pega a adaga e mesmo contra a vontade a tenta lança-la isso mesmo tenta, pois Sakura o impede.

**Sa:** Espera só um minutinho eu ainda não disse em quem você irá jogar.

**Sh:** E em quem você quer que eu lance.

Sakura aponta para um dos três quadros e diz em alto e bom som.

**Sa:** Em Chian Cheng, o imperador da China.

Shoran arregala os olhos, não esperava que ela fosse mandá-lo jogar aquela adaga na pintura de seu imperador.

**Sh:** O que?

**Sa:** Isso mesmo, jogue a adaga em Chian Cheng, e prove a todos que não é mais fiel a ele.

Shoran suspira então aquilo tudo fazia parte do plano dela de mostrar ao irmão e a todos que não era mais fiel ao imperador, o problema era que não queria realmente trair seu imperador e alem de que Toya nem se encontrava ali.

**Sh:** Tudo bem.

Shoran de olhos fechados mira e lança a adaga acertando no pescoço do imperador chinês.

Os piratas que antes estavam todos atentos ao capitão chinês começaram a vibrar.

**P1:** (pirata um) Esse é dos bons na matança.

**P2:** Realmente ele já não quer mais nada do Cheng.

**Sa:** Muito bem Shoran me impressionou, não havia dito que precisava ser uma morte súbita na garganta.

Que mulher cruel, fria e sem coração, ele queria era ver se ele a botasse para atirar uma faca na pintura do irmão. Se bem que do jeito que Sakura dizia ter ódio por ele não duvidava nada.

**Sa:** Ótimo então vamos continuar andando, acho que o show já vai começar.

Eles vão andando e Sakura chega a um local com um amontoado de pessoas. Estas formavam um circulo em volta de um pequeno palco e Sakura se mete ali no meio onde fica bem na frente ao lado de Shoran.

Vários lampiões são acesos dando foco exatamente no palco onde de repente aparece uma fumaça rosa, vermelha e laranja, e atrás dela alguns piratas com instrumentos começam a tocar. A fumaça vai se diluindo e pode-se ver três silhuetas dentro de cada cor de fumaça. O som vai agitando e quando já está muito agitado três vozes doces podem ser ouvidas.

"_**Todas"**_

"_**Can you keep up?"  
"Babyboy, make me lose my breath"  
"Bring the noise, make me lose my breath"  
"Hit me a hard,make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
"Can you keep up?"  
"Babyboy, make me lose my breath"  
"Bring the noise, make me lose my breath"  
"Hit me a hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)"**_

"_Você consegue manter o ritmo, garoto?"  
"Então me faça perder a respiração"  
"Faça barulho, me deixe sem ar". _

"" _Bata-me com força e me faça perder à"..." ah ahh "  
"Você consegue manter o ritmo? "  
" Então me faça perder a respiração "  
"Faça barulho, me deixe sem ar "  
"Me bata com força e me faça perder a. "ah ahh"._

Ä fumaça vai diminuindo ate se diluir completamente, e pode-se ver dentro dela três das sereias de Sakura dançando no ritmo da musica, para ser mais precisa Tomoyo no meio e do lado desta Ruby Moon e Nakuro, todas vestidas em um estilo de roupas (eu sei que não existiam naquele tempo, mas...) de dançarinas do ventre, cada uma em nas respectivas cores, laranja, rosa e vermelho.

"**Nakuro"**

"**_OOOh"  
"I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to"  
"Now you wanna act like you don't know what to do"  
"after I done did everything that you asked me"  
"grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you"  
"Moved so fast baby now I can't find you"_**

**_"OOOh"  
"I'm starting' to believe that I'm way too much for you"  
"All that talk but it seems like it can't come through"  
"all them nights like you satisfy me, now I see where believing you got me"  
"Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me"_**

"_Ooh! Eu deixo tudo do jeito mais fácil pra você..."  
"Agora você quer agir como se não soubesse o que fazer"  
"Depois de ter feito tudo que você me pediu"  
"Agarrei você, me desgastei com você, gostei de você, tentei com"  
"você"  
"Fiz bem rápido, baby agora cadê você?"  
_

"_Ooh... To começando a achar que eu sou muita areia pro seu"  
"caminhãozinho"  
"Chega de conversa fiada, parece mais que você não consegue"  
"cumprir seu dever"  
"Contou todas aquelas mentiras de como você iria me satisfazer"  
"Agora eu vejo que tipo de homem você é"  
"Te dei o que era preciso mas você não soube aproveitar"_

Sakura começa a rir ao ver os movimentos que Nakuro fazia, e para quem Nakuro os fazia. Nakuro olhava diretamente para Toya, fazendo movimentos sensuais e provocantes, este por outro lado horas olhava vidrado e outras horas olhava aborrecido.

"**_Todas"_**

"**_Can you keep up?"  
"Babyboy, make me lose my breath"  
"Bring the noise, make me lose my breath"  
"Hit me a hard,make me lose my (Hah Hah)"  
"Can you keep up?"  
"Babyboy, make me lose my breath"  
"Bring the noise, make me lose my breath"  
"Hit me a hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)"_**

"_Você consegue manter o ritmo, garoto?"  
"Então me faça perder a respiração"  
"Faça barulho, me deixe sem ar"  
"Me bata com força e me faça perder a..."ah ahh""  
"Você consegue manter o ritmo?"  
"Então me faça perder a respiração"  
"Faça barulho, me deixe sem ar"  
"Me bata com força e me faça perder a..."ah ahh""_

Todos olhavam a dança das três sem perder nenhum passo, algumas "sereias" estavam com inveja outras não estavam nem aí e a capitã delas estava rindo interiormente da cara de Toya.

"**_Ruby Moon"_**

"**_OOOh"  
"Two things I don't like when I'm trying get my groove"  
"is a partner that meets me only half way, and just can't prove"  
"Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim"  
"need a lifeguard, and I need protection"  
"To put it on me deep in the right direction"_**

**_"OOOh"  
"You understand the facts that I'm trying get to you"  
"You moving' so slow like you just don't have a clue"  
"Didn't mama teach you to give affection?"  
"I know the difference from a man and an adolescent"  
"It ain't you boo, so get stepping'"_**

"_Ooh... Duas coisas que eu não gosto quando eu to tentando"  
"entrar no ritmo"  
"É um parceiro que só me conheça pela metade e não consiga provar"  
"nada"  
"Não mergulhe tão profundamente se você não sabe nadar"  
"Preciso de um salva vidas e de proteção"  
"Pra me colocar na direção certa"  
"Ooh.. Entenda os fatos"  
"Que eu to tentanto te mostrar"  
"Você é tão devagar"  
"Parece que não tem idéia "da coisa""  
"Sua mãe não te ensinou a dar carinho"  
"Nem a diferença entre um homem e um adolescente"  
"E te fez um idiota"_

Todos ali sabiam que Ruby Moon já tivera um caso com o capitão do Demônio Negro, o capitão Yue, e que depois de alguns meses eles acabaram e começou entre os dois uma forte briga, um vivia implicando com o outro, mas essa agora fora pesada, todos pensavam que o capitão iria voar em cima do pescoço de Ruby Moon naquele instante, porém a única coisa que este fez foi sorrir para esta com um sorriso cínico e maldoso, o sorriso que ela retribuiu da mesma maneira.

"**_Todas"_**

"**_Can you keep up?"  
"Babyboy, make me lose my breath"  
"Bring the noise, make me lose my breath"  
"Hit me a hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)"  
"Can you keep up?"  
"Babyboy, make me lose my breath"  
"Bring the noise, make me lose my breath"  
"Hit me a hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)"_**

"_Você consegue manter o ritmo, garoto?"  
"Então me faça perder a respiração"  
"Faça barulho, me deixe sem ar"  
"Me bata com força e me faça perder a..."ah ahh""  
"Você consegue manter o ritmo?"  
"Então me faça perder a respiração"  
"Faça barulho, me deixe sem ar"  
"Me bata com força e me faça perder a..."ah ahh""_

Todas as que não estavam nem aí para a dança das três sereias agora estavam rindo das caras dos marujos que as olhavam abobados (no sentido de babando) e da cara dos dois homenageados. Pela ordem agora seria a vez de Tomoyo, porém todos apostavam que ela não iria cantar, afinal ela não tinha a quem "homenagear" ou será eu tinha?

"**_Tomoyo"  
"If you can't make we say OOO"  
"Like the beat of this drum"  
"Why you ask for some, you really want none"  
"If you can't make we say OOO"  
"Like the beat of this groove"_**

"_Se você não puder nos fazer dizer "ooh" "  
"Como a batida desse som "  
"Porque você nos chamou se não sabe fazer nada? "  
"Você não sabe como nos fazer dizer "ooh"  
"Como a batida desse groove"_

"**_Todas"_**

"**_You don't have no business and this is your papers"  
"Baby you are dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed, dismissed"_**

"_Você não entende a alma do negócio"  
"Aqui estão suas contas, baby você está demitido, demitido, demitido, demitido..."._

Ninguém acreditava que ela fosse cantar, mas ela cantou, Tomoyo com sua voz esplendida deu um show. Completamente perfeito, mas ninguém a viu olhando diretamente para alguém, pelo contrario ela olhava para todos na embarcação.

Ninguém a viu olhando para ninguém, a única pessoa que percebeu foi Sakura. Perguntas começavam a surgir na cabeça de Sakura. Será que Tomoyo pretendia... Não podia ser se fosse ficaria muito feliz pela prima.

"**_Todas"_**

"**_Can you keep up?"  
"Babyboy, make me lose my breath"  
"Bring the noise, make me lose my breath"  
"Hit me a hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)"  
"Can you keep up?"  
"Babyboy, make me lose my breath"  
"Bring the noise, make me lose my breath"  
"Hit me a hard, make me lose my breath (Hah Hah)"_**

"_Você consegue manter o ritmo, garoto?"  
"Então me faça perder a respiração"  
"Faça barulho, me deixe sem ar"  
"Me bata com força e me faça perder a..."ah ahh""  
"Você consegue manter o ritmo?"  
"Então me faça perder a respiração"  
"Faça barulho, me deixe sem ar"  
"Me bata com força e me faça perder a..."ah ahh""_

Elas acabam e junto com o final vem os aplausos. Realmente ficara perfeito, um equilíbrio perfeito. Sim equilíbrio, pois fora sensual, mas não aquela coisa de mulheres da vida, fora romântico, e ao mesmo tempo engaçado, resumindo teve o equilíbrio perfeito. Os aplausos na realidade não vieram de todos e sim das outras "sereias" os outros marujos e soldados encontravam-se babando pelas três. Sakura olha para seu lado e encontra um Shoran quase babando também. Ela ri a sussurra no ouvido dele.

**Sa:** Fecha boca se não entra mosca.

E começa a rir.

Shoran percebe seu estado e se recompõe.

**Sh:** Eu... Umhum... Eu estou bem. Não estou de boca aberta.

Sakura ri novamente, é quando Tomoyo chega "saltitando" (ela ta feliz ta gente?) junto de Eriol.

**To:** E então Sakura o que você achou?

**Sa:** Perfeito.

**To:** Ai que bom!

Sakura somente sorri.

Tomoyo Sorri de volta como resposta e sussurra para Sakura.

**To:** Eu acho que já está na hora de você se retirar.

**Sa:** Ahn?

Sakura olha para trás e vê que vários marujos e guerreiros já estavam altos (pra quem não sabe isso significa que eles já estavam bêbados).

**Sa:** É tem razão. (sussurra de volta)

**Sa:** Bem eu acho que já está na hora de eu ir.

Eriol que nesse momento conversava com Shoran parou a conversa e olhou para o resto da tripulação.

**Er:** É tem rasam. Boa noite Sakura.

**Sa:** Boa noite Eriol, Tomoyo. Foi linda na sua apresentação minha prima.

**To:** Obrigada e boa noite.

**Sa:** Vamos Shoran quero te mostrar uma coisa antes.

**Sh:** Uhn? Ta.

Eriol e Tomoyo ficam olhando os dois se afastarem ate sumirem de vista e quando estes o fazem Eriol volta a falar com Tomoyo.

**Er:** Realmente como Sakura disse estava linda.

**To:** Mesmo é?

**Er:** Sim.

Os dois vão ficando mais próximos e se beijam.

Quando esses acabam se afastam um pouco mais não muito de forma que ficam abraçados.

**To:** Deu pra perceber que eu tava olhando para você?

**Er:** Eu percebi, mas acho que os outros não.

**To:** Que bom.

E com isso se beijam novamente.

Enquanto isso em outro canto o clima era de provocação.

Depois da dança passaram a festa toda se olhando, um provocando o outro com suas implicâncias. Ate que... Se esbarram. (de certa forma propositalmente ta gente?).

**Voz1:** Olhe por onde anda.

**Voz2: **Não se preocupe, não sou mais enganada tão facilmente.

**Voz1:** Você sempre foi teimosa, e pelo visto sempre vai ser. Ruby Moon.

**RM:** E pelo visto você também não é mesmo Yue?

**Yue:** Isso mesmo.

O clima que antes era de provocação no sentido de implicâncias agora era provocação no sentido de sedução.

Yue a puxa pela cintura deixando os dois corpos colados.

**Yue:** E sempre vai ser.

**RM:** Eu acho que isso é algo que eu peguei de você.

**Yue: **Pelo ap menos eu te deixei algo de herança.

**RM:** Isso mesmo.

Dessa vez quem se atreve é Ruby Moon que beija o capitão fervorosamente.

Bem já o outro casal foi um pouco diferente. n.n"

Depois da apresentação Nakuro foi andando para trás ao invés de ir para frente como as outras.

E percebendo isso o comodoro foi tirar satisfações, como ela o poderia humilhar daquele jeito e depois tentar fugir.

Ele perseguiu Nakuro que andava apressadamente, mas não chegava a correr, pelos navios. Cada vez que ela apertava o passo Toya fazia à mesma coisa ate que ele a alcança.

**T:** Não vai mais conseguir fugir.

**Na:** E quem disse que eu estava fugindo?

Nakuro fala com a voz de quem estava rindo. Então era isso para ela não passava de um mero jogo.

**T:** Isso é serio.

**Na:** A é?

**T:** É sim.

**Na:** Nossa não se estresse Toya foi somente uma brincadeira.

**T:** Nakuro ninguém pode saber o que aconteceu.

**Na:** Por que não? Você já se deitou com varias mulheres, mas comigo tem que ser um segredo?

**T:** Escute...

**Na:** Toya não adianta mais mentir pra mim eu não caio mais. Você não me ama como diz amar. Você nem sabe o que é amar.

**T:** EU SEI SIM!

**Na: **Calma. Eu só supus que...

**T:** Não suponha só...

Nesse instante Toya vê Kaho passar em sua tradicional roupa de sacerdotisa indo para sua (a dela) cabine.

Nakuro percebe o olhar a qual Toya lança a ela e...

**Na:** O QUE? Eu não acredito... (risos) Toya você gosta de Misuki-sama?

**T:** Eu... Eu... (cora)

Nakuro cai na risada novamente.

**Na:** Que irônico não Toya? Você tem todas as mulheres que quer, mas a que realmente deseja não pode ter nada com ninguém. Esqueça Toya Misuki-sama é uma sacerdotisa. Não pode se relacionar com uma...

**T:** EU SEI. Eu sei... (suspiro)

**Na:** Gostava dela quando nós...

**T:** Eu me declarei pra ela naquela manha.

**Na:** Então... (risos) Então é por isso que... (mais risos) Que você não pode contar pra ninguém porque se a Misuki-sama do coração dele descobrir vai ver o verdadeiro cachorro que ele é (com a voz irritada). Toya sinceramente. (mais e mais risos) Eu só queria ver a sua cara quando recebeu o fora.

**T:** Não foi engaçado.

**Na:** Pra mim parece engaçado. Agora me de licença, mas eu tenho uma festa para curtir.

Ela dá um beijo na bochecha de Toya e se vai.

Toya fica a observar o aposento onde Kaho acabara de entrar e solta um segundo suspiro.

**T:** É irônico não é?

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

Sakura arrastava Shoran, e esta já estava perdido. Ele inicialmente foram a direção as cabines do Sereia Negra, mas depois fizeram um desvio, e depois outro, e mais outro e por fim estavam em um lugar nada comum.

**Sh:** Afinal onde está me levando.

**Sa:** Bem... Para o meu esconderijo.

**Sh:** Como?

**Sa:** Sua irmã também foi levada para lá hoje à noite. Sinceramente não acho que queira ter a preocupação de acordar no meio da noite sendo morto não é?

**Sh:** Eu não estou entendendo nada.

**Sa:** Não precisa entender só me siga e faça silencio.

Eles seguiram por um corredor estreito e mal iluminado. Foi quando no fim deste Shoran pode ver uma porta.

Esta estava iluminada por dentro e quando eles a abriram Shoran pode ver... Uma outra cabine. Esta era bem parecida com a de Sakura, porém não era tão luxuosa. Era na realidade um meio termo entre sua própria cabine e a cabine de Sakura.

Dentro Dela puderam encontrar Meilin sentada em uma das três camas existentes naquele quarto. (eu esqueci de dizer o quarto era bem mais espaçoso do que qualquer um.).

**Me:** Shoran.

**Sh:** Afinal de contas o que é aqui?

Sakura fecha a porta cuidadosamente olhando para ver se ninguém os seguiu e a tranca logo em seguida.

**Sa:** Isso como eu já disse é o meu esconderijo secreto.

**Sh:** Estou falando serio.

**Sa:** Eu também. Depois do incidente que ocorreu em uma festa no ano passado meu irmão me "proibiu" de permanecer na festa depois de certo tempo.

**Sh:** Que incidente posso saber?

**Me:** Também fiquei curiosa.

**Sa:** O novidade. Você quer saber tudo, por isso fica mais irritante ainda.

**Sh: **Sakura.

**Sa:** Que é? Ela é irritante.

**Me:** Olhe aqui sua garotinha metida a pirata quem você pensa que é?

**Sa:** Eu penso que sou a capitã desse navio.

**Me:** Impossível. Você é uma mulher.

**Sa:** Sim e daí?

Meilin finalmente percebe que Sakura falava serio. Achava que era somente uma brincadeira, mas pelo visto ela estava errada.

**Me:** Nada é que... Eu achei que você estivesse brincando.

**Sa:** Hum melhor mesmo.

**Sh:** Sabia que você enrolou, enrolou, mas não respondeu a minha pergunta.

**Sa:** Ops foi mal qual era mesmo?

**Sh:** Que incidente foi esse?

**Sa:** Bem é que há um ano atrás em uma dessas festas um marujo estava um pouco alto demais e acabou por...

**Sh:** A eu já sei disso, Tomoyo e Eriol me contaram.

**Me:** Acabou por fazer o que?

**Sa:** Beijar-me. Toya com isso me proibiu de ficar nas festas depois de certa hora.

**Sh:** E ele matou o pirata que fez isso.

**Sa:** Exatamente.

**Me:** Nossa seu irmão é pior que Shoran.

**Sa:** Acredite ele é. Shoran a gente doma bem fácil, mas meu irmão é cabeça dura demais para ser domado.

**Sh:** Eu não fui domado.

**Sa: **Não imagina, é só impressão.

Shoran fica nervoso, mas Sakura não liga. E sai andando para uma das ter camas, para falar a verdade a mais luxuosa.

**Sa:** Bem eu vou dormir se não se importam.

Shoran ainda chega a olhá-la com raiva, mas suspira vendo que Sakura não iria se importar com sua raiva. Ele vai para a ultima cama vazia e por lá acaba por dormir.

Meilin que ate agora tinha vontade de rir da cara do irmão e ao mesmo tempo querer matar a dita capitã por ridicularizá-lo decide seguir o exemplo dos dois e também se deita.

Passa-se algum tempo que os três haviam ido se deitar ate que Meilin que permanecia acordada olhando para o teto escuta um barulho de algo caindo no chão, ela imediatamente acende a vela que estava sobre um castiça encontrado ao lado de sua cama, para ver quem havia causado o tal barulho. Sua surpresa é ao ver a capitã parada olhando para ela com uma cara de "foi mal por ter te acordado". Sua vontade era de rir, as únicas vezes que vira a capitã as duas discutiam, mas ao ver agora a dura e severa capitã com cara de quem pede desculpas foi hilário.

**Me:** Não tem problema eu não estava a dormir.

**Sa:** Também estava sem sono?

**Me:** Sim, mesmo estando bem longe ainda consigo escutar os barulhos lá de cima. Você ia aonde?

**Sa:** A nem um lugar. É que quando eu perco o sono gosto de ficar andando de um lado para o outro pensando na vida.

**Me:** Geralmente as pessoas ficam tentando achar posições mais confortáveis para dormir e não ficar andando.

**Sa:** Não sou como as outras pessoas, afinal se fosse eu não estaria comandando um navio estaria?

**Me:** É tem rasam.

**Sa:** Como você agüenta?

**Me:** Agüento o que?

**Sa:** Ficar recebendo ordens dos homens. Isso é tão... Irritante.

**Me:** E quem disse que eu fico?

**Sa:** Como?

**Me:** Acha mesmo que Shoran me dá ordens? Eu mando nele, ele é que não sabe.

**Sa:** Posso saber como ele não sabe?

**Me:** Muito simples tudo que eu peço ele me dá mesmo sem saber, e quando ele me "manda" fazer algo eu não discuto, basta fazer uma carinha de cachorrinho pidão que ele pede pra outra pessoa.

**Sa:** Serio?

Sakura já estava quase à beira de risos, realmente Shoran era muito fácil de controlar e mesmo que ele achasse que ela não percebesse, ela percebia que toda vez que ela simplesmente encostava-se a ele, ele ficava corado. Meilin e Sakura por incrível que pareça tinham esse dom de controlá-lo.

As duas moças presentes naquele quarto conversavam como duas boas e velhas amigas.

**Me:** Sabe Sakura eu achava que você era muito chata afinal você quase matou meu irmão e agora manda nele, mas você ate que é legal.

**Sa: **Eu ainda te acho super mimada, mas você também é legal Meilin.

Elas continuaram conversando até o sono chegar, realmente o universo as coisas mudam, pelo começo daquela noite as duas se viam como duas inimigas mortais, mas agora em altas madrugadas, as duas conversavam como se fosse melhores amigas.

* * *

Oie! Gente desculpa pela demora 

Eu gostaria de agradescer a...

**Line: **Obrigada por ler a minha fic...

**Cycy:** Obrigada... Plix continue lendo

**Akima Yuki:** Oie! Vlw por lê a minha fic... O Yue e o Yukito ocupao o msm corpo so nao posso te dizer o numero do cap agora...

**Lola:** Obrigada pelo elogio e logico que vai er mais romance

**Lori Nakamura:** Hehehe obrigada. Continue lendo

**Megumi:** Obrigada eu toh fazendo o possivel para que ela fique boa...(e eu ainda acho ela nao tah boa) e a resposta para a pergunta é a seguinte... Continue lendo.

Celtic Botan: Obriga por ler a minha fic... Plix continue lendo.

Bem obrigada a todos msm e desculpem pelas respostas vagas mas é que eu toh editando na pressas...

Beijos para tods e continuem lendo plix..

By: **Lila-chan **


	5. Chapter 5

Pelo começo da manhã Shoran acorda com leves raios de sol batendo em sua face, não havia percebido, mas havia uma pequena janela acima de sua cama naquela estranha cabine. Ele roda os olhos pelo quarto e encontra Meilin deitada em sua respectiva cama, porém a terceira cama daquele quarto estava vazia. Rodou os olhos pela cabine e não entrou a capitã. Onde será que aquela mulher estava?

Lentamente levantou-se e começou a seguir por aquele corredor. O ruim é que todo aquele caminho era muito confuso. Quando finalmente conseguiu sair daquele labirinto só pode escutar gritos, não gritos de medo ou de pânico mais gritos de raiva e quem exalava toda essa raiva, sim só podia ser a nossa "querida capitã".

Sa: Faça isso direito, não esta vendo que essa vela não serve. Afrouxe um pouco essas amarras. Nakuro vá ate o navio de Eriol e o traga aqui antes que ele zarpe. Rika já terminou de fazer o que eu lhe mandei? Eu já não disse que essas velas não servem?

Meu Deus aquilo era um verdadeiro inferno de Dante! Shoran olhava tudo atordoado como uma mulher só podia gritar tanto?

To: Sakura seu irmão quer que você vá lá para combinarem o local de encontro.

Sa: Eu já disse que agora eu não posso. Diga a ele que dentro de dois dias estou em Tortuga, isso é SE ESSA TRIPULAÇAO ANDAR! Droga cadê o Eriol que não chega e... Ora, ora, ora se não é minha carinha de anjo que acabou de acordar?

Finalmente o tinha percebido.

Sh: Não me chame assim.

Sa: Nossa que mau humor. Onde diabos de meteu Eriol?

Sh: Você falou Tortuga?

Sa: É falei... Por quê? Um que cheiro é esse? Dês de quando você não toma banho minha carinha de anjo?

Sh: Dês de que eu cheguei aqui ¬¬

Sa: Que nojo. Tomoyo leve a minha carinha de anjo para ir tomar um banho.

To: Sim capitã!

Sh: Espera, deixe-me acabar minha pergunta e...

Shoran não termina, pois é praticamente arrastado por Tomoyo enquanto Sakura voltava a gritar.

Sa: Ai meu deus onde é que Eriol está. Alguém vá chamar aquele incompetente!

Er: Calma eu já cheguei.

Sa: Onde você estava? Faz horas que eu mando lhe chamarem. Bem o caso é que aqueles porcos o qual vocês fazem questão de dizer que são meus prisioneiros estão acabando com a minha paciência! Já morreram três e eu não quero mais minhas sereias cuidando deles. O caso é que você vai levá-los para o seu navio entendeu?

Er: Quer que eu os incorpore ao meu navio.

Sa: Não seu idiota, quero que você os mantenha prisioneiros lá!

Er: Tudo bem. Era só isso?

Sa: Era, era sim.

Er: Sakura que mal me pergunta, mas porque esta tão irritada hoje?

Sa: Eu não estou irritada, eu estou surpresa depois de uma festa de final de mês e olhe como elas ficam? Estão devagar, parece que eu falo entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro. E logo partiremos por causa da tempestade que se aproxima.

Er: Isso é normal.

Sa: Normal uma ova isso me prejudica.

Er: Você deveria ir descansar, pode deixar vou transportar os prisioneiros agora mesmo, e não se estresse tanto. Ainda é muito cedo Sakura. Agora por que não vai se deitar um pouco me parece que ainda esta com muito sono.

Sa: Ta eu vou pensar.

Eriol se retira indo em direção ao seu navio e Sakura resolve seguir o conselho do capitão inglês e vai para sua cabine.

Er: A e Sakura!

Sa: Sim?

Er: Caso eu não a veja mais hoje, nos vemos em Tortuga ta?

Sa: Claro.

SSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSSsSS

Tomoyo havia levado Li ao quarto de Sakura isso ele sabia já estivera lá noite passada quando Sakura lhe dera as roupas que estava vestindo.

To: Por aqui Li.

Tomoyo leva-o para uma porta existente no quarto da capitã.

To: Você pode tomar banho ali. (mostrando a banheira), mas quanto às roupas eu acho q você não poderá mudá-las, a única pessoa que pode mexer nas roupas do pai de Sakura é esta mesma.

Sh: Tudo bem.

Ele entra e a primeira imediata se retira.

Quando Shoran acaba e sai do banheiro encontra uma certa capitã a dormir como um anjo assim dito na grande cama presente naquele quarto

Sakura dormindo parecia realmente um anjo, toda encolhida na enorme cama de casal. A expressão serena e a respiração tranqüila da capitã fizeram Shoran se aproxima sentando-se do lado desta. Sakura realmente era uma mulher de se admirar, possuía o gênio forte e ate mesmo um pouco mandão, mas também dava para se perceber que era uma pessoa dedicada, uma verdadeira amiga, e pelo que ele pode perceber quando saio às duas vezes da cabine entrando em contato com os outros tripulantes, todos adoravam sua capitã, era meiga, e às vezes ate um pouco carismática. Poderia compará-la a uma criança, uma criança muito birrenta e até um pouco mimada, mas doce e ingênua. Realmente se não fosse o corpo de Sakura ele diria que capitã ainda era uma criança, mas não era isso que seu corpo mostrava, o corpo de Sakura era o de uma mulher, uma linda mulher, uma mulher bela, de todas as maneiras, e batalhadora que se esforça para ser uma capitã no meio desse mundo machista.

"_Mas o que é isso? Eu estou a pensar como ela_".

Shoran logo se livrou de seus pensamentos e ficou a apreciar a face serena de sua "futura noiva". Ele já não se controla mais e arrisca tocar-la. O medo de que ela acordasse e o encontrasse admirando-a não era mais forte que seu desejo. Ele toca na face da capitã com as costas da mão, e essa, como não era esperado, simplesmente se deixa acariciar e continua a dormir em seu sono profundo.

Ele fica lá a acariciá-la face simplesmente se levando pelo clima.

"_Ela possui uma pele tão fina como é que não se machuca com as laminas das adagas e espadas que carrega?"_

Shoran fica lá um tempo a admirar a capitã e é então que ele a vê abrindo os olhos lentamente.

"_O que eu faço agora?"_

Rapidamente pensando em uma solução para não ser pego com a cara de um bobo apaixonado Shoran começa a chamá-la pelo nome, como se quisesse acordá-la.

Sh: SAKURA ACORDE!

Sa: O que? (Levantando em um susto) O que foi?

Sh: Já faz bem uma hora que tento lhe acordar.

Sa: A, eu tava tendo um soninho tão bom. Faz um tempão que eu não durmo tão tranqüila, mas o que foi?

Sh: É que, é que eu... _"Vamos Shoran pense" _É que eu acabei de sair do banho e não sei onde é à saída dessa cabine. Afinal para que tantas portas?

Realmente havia umas cinco portas naquela cabine duas ele sabia que ligavam ao banheiro e a sala onde jantara ontem.

Sakura imediatamente solta um sorriso um pouco malicioso.

Sa: Um todo cheirosinho, que bonitinho.

Ela se levanta envolvendo o pescoço do capitão com seus braços.

Sh: O que vo-você está fazendo. (corando)

Ela imediatamente solta o capitão rindo de sua cara.

Sa: Parece até um menininho Shoran. Que carinha kawai.

Shoran quase se derrete como era bom ouvir Sakura pronunciar seu nome, não que ela nunca tivesse feito isso, mas era como se um anjo estivesse chamando-o.

Sa: Bem você tomou seu banho, mas eu não tomei o meu ainda. Fique ai e aguarde um pouco quando eu sair do meu banho iremos tomar café.

Ela se retira e entra na porta a qual Shoran saíra há alguns minutos.

Sa: Mais uma coisa pode ate mexer em alguma coisa desse quarto mais não ouse abrir aquele baú, aquela porta e mexer naquele livro que esta em cima da escrivaninha.

Dito isso entra novamente no banheiro.

Shoran permanece sentado na cama da capitã à sorte dela é que ele não era nem um pouco curioso, pois se não iria direto mexer nos cantos que ela dissera para ele não fazer.

Ele se levanta e vai ate uma estante cheia de livros, era interessante o gosto de Sakura pela leitura, nunca vira uma mulher que gostasse de ler na China. Se bem que lá nem todas tinham o privilegio de aprender.

Ele pega um livro qualquer na prateleira depois de pega-lo sentou-se na cama da capita e começou a lê-lo.

Depois de um certo tempo lendo já estava ficando entediado, olhou novamente para os objetos que Sakura mencionara que ele não poderia pegar. Nunca fora curioso, mas uma vez que fosse não ira lhe fazer mal iria?

Aproximou-se do livro que estava em cima da escrivaninha o pegou com cuidado. Bem dos três objetos esse seria o que ele achava que menos o prejudicaria se ela o pegasse. O que poderia acontecer de tão ruim se ele abrisse um livro.

Por fora este possuía uma capa dura e preta. Tinha uma enorme flor de cerejeira marcada nela, pensado bem aquele símbolo o lembrava da marca antes feita por Sakura em sua bochecha.

Ele abriu cuidadosamente o livro e viu em letras douradas marcadas na primeira pagina o nome de Sakura.

Afinal o que seria aquilo?

Virou a pagina e começou a ler...

_Bem essa é a primeira vez que escrevo em um diário, Misuki-sama disse que eu tenho de começar logo o meu já que sou a próxima capitã do Sereia Negra. Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, atualmente tenho oito anos e estou no navio de meu pai Fugitaka Kinomoto. _

Aquilo era um diário, o diário de Sakura quando ainda pequena.

_Moro com ele neste navio dês dos cinco anos. Minha mãe morreu quando eu completei essa idade, ela morreu numa batalha segundo meu pai, mas Misuki-sama me disse que ela morreu por que estava fraca. Bem essas duas histórias eu meio que aceito numa boa, mas a que eu não gosto mesmo é quando Toya vem me dizer que ela morreu por minha causa. Com essa eu fico realmente triste, eu não quero ser a causa da morte de minha mãe, eu amo muito ela._

Riu um pouco já podia ate ver a cara de Sakura com 10 anos, pelo jeito que ela escrevia não parecia diferente de outras meninas nessa idade.

_Toya é meu irmão mais velho, Misuki-sama diz que ele implica comigo por que eu sou irmã dele e não porque ele tem raiva de mim como Yukito diz. Yukito diz que ele tem raiva de mim por eu ser uma mulher. Sabe segundo a tradição das sereias as capitãs do Sereia Negra só_ _tem filhas mulheres quando realmente amam o pai de suas filhas, e apesar de Toya ter o mesmo pai que eu acho que mamãe não o amava ainda. _

Nossa aquilo ele nem sonhava que poderia existir como puderam contar uma mentira dessas para uma criança? Ter filhas mulheres somente quando amam, se fosse assim ninguém jamais teria uma filha mulher.

_Misuki-sama é a melhor aprendiz de mamãe, já ouvi ate algumas sereias (é assim que chamamos as piratas mulheres do meu futuro navio) dizerem que se mamãe não tivesse me tido Misuki-sama é quem iria assumir o navio. Pensei ate que ela fosse ter raiva de mim por isso, mas ela não tem. É realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ela diz que quando eu tiver dez anos vou poder assumir o navio de mamãe, às vezes eu tenho medo, não me sinto preparada para assumir um navio. Um dia eu disse isso para meu pai e ele sorriu para mim e disse "Meu amor, só faça o que achar que pode fazer, mas nunca se esqueça o medo muitas vezes nos impede de fazer ou dizer coisas importantes." Às vezes eu não o entendo, acho que só vou entender quando for maior._

É então que Shoran escuta um barulho vindo do banheiro onde Sakura acabara de entrar. Ele começa a entrar em desespero, se Sakura o pegasse com o diário dela aberto não iria ser nada agradável. Ele rapidamente devolve o diário para a escrivaninha e volta ao livro que ele lia antes.

Sa: O que está lendo?

Shoran tomou um susto tão grande que chegou a se levantar da cama. Pensava que ela ainda estava por sair do banheiro e ela já estava ali atrás dele. Ela caiu na gargalhada.

Sh: Está ficando louca?

Sa: Deixe de besteira... (risos) precisava ver a sua cara.

Sakura continuava a rir e Shoran a ficar com raiva e ao mesmo tempo aliviado, é aí que o capitão escuta a risada dela. Não era a risada sarcástica que ouvia sempre de Sakura era um riso sincero e ele instantaneamente percebe que sua tese de alguns minutos atrás estava correta. Sakura realmente parecia com uma criança (interiormente) uma criança levada e ele percebera isso somente pela risada. A risada de uma criança que pega o pai desprevenido e da um susto nele. Mas foi nesse momento também que Shoran entrara em choque. Ele tinha suas suposições de que estava começado a gostar de Sakura, por mais que ele quisesse negar ele tinha. Não que ele estivesse se apaixonando ou algo assim, mas estava começando a sentir uma forte atração pela capitã, e agora percebera pela brincadeira de Sakura e sua comparação que ela simplesmente o tratava como um brinquedo em suas mãos. Um súbito raio caiu em Shoran e um sentimento terrível foi se formando dentro dele, um certo desespero, não ele também não podia ter se apaixonado por ela, pois... Pois... Droga já nem via motivos para não se apaixonar. Foi quando Shoran ouviu uma voz ao longe.

Sa: SHORAN ACORDE!

Sh: Ahn? O que foi?

Sa: Nossa você parecia estar sonhando acordado.

Sh: Eu só... Estava pensando.

Sa: Ótimo, agora venha comigo, vamos tomar café.

Eles se dirigem a sala onde jantaram noite anterior. A mesa como noite passada se encontrava cheia, porém desta vez tinha uma grande variedade de frutas, tinha uns cinco tipos de suco, tinha duas jarras enormes contendo leite e algumas fatias de pão e queijo, mas a maioria eram frutas, frutas que por sinal eram muito bonitas.

Sa: Sente-se.

Disse Sakura mostrando uma cadeira a Shoran.

Sa: Pode servi-se a vontade.

Shoran notara que ao contrario da noite passada onde Sakura não comera absolutamente nada desta vez ela comera uma imensa variedade de frutas, mas também não tocou nas outras coisas. Shoran já estava se incomodando com aquele silêncio e resolveu se pronunciar.

Sh: É bem... Por que duas jarras de leite?

Sa: A claro a da direita é leite de vaca e a da esquerda é leite de cabra.

Sh: Ah...

Por mais que quisesse falar algo Shoran alem de não conseguir pensar em nada também não parava de pensar na historia de ele suspeitar estar se apaixonando por Sakura e ela não estar por ele. Como aquilo poderia acontecer para falar a verdade na China ele era um dos pretendentes mais disputados e já tivera vários romances e por nenhum deles ele se sentia como estava se sentindo perto de Sakura, não aquilo era impossível como ele iria se apaixonar pela mulher que o fazia de prisioneiro?

Sa: Por que está tão calado?

Estava tão distraído que nem percebera que a capitã o olhava.

Sh: Não é nada.

Sa: Hum. Pelo que eu percebi você gosta de ler não é?

Sh: Sim, eu gosto muito. Dês de pequeno.

Sa: É interessante o seu gosto pela leitura. Sabe os únicos homens que eu conheci que gostavam de ler foram meu pai o dono daquela estante que você viu no um quarto, o capitão Yue e Eriol, e este ultimo nem gosta tanto assim.

Sh: Também me surpreendi muito por você gostar de ler e ate mesmo saber ler, muitas mulheres lá na China não sabem. Até alguns homens não sabem!

Sa: Já acabou de comer?

Sh: Sim.

Sa: Então venha comigo, quero lhe mostrar algo.

Sakura levou-o de volta a primeira cabine e entrou em outra porta. Quando Shoran entrou ficou surpreso, aquela cabine possuía diversas estantes cheias de livros, quer dizer a do quarto de Sakura já era bem grande e continha vários livros, mas aquela cabine tinha muito mais livros.

Sh: Meu deus!

Sa: Sabia que iria gostar. Já que sua irmã destruiu os livros que você estava lendo pode escolher os que quiser aqui para levar para lá.

Sh: Acho que eu levaria todos.

Sa: Isso já é mais difícil.

De repente o navio começa a balançar. E Sakura acaba caindo por cima de Shoran.

Sa: Mas o que está acontecendo?

Logo depois Sakura se depara com a posição onde se encontrava. A distancia entre os rotos dos dois capitães era tão pequena que eles não estavam conseguindo resistir. Os lábios dos dois já estavam bem próximos a distancia já era contada em milímetros.

Sa: Eu acho que é melhor... Eu me... Levan...

Ela não tem tempo de acabar a frase, pois Shoran a cala com um beijo. Sakura retribuiu sem hesitar. Depois de um certo tempo Sakura começa se levantar por estar ficando sem ar.

Sh: Sakura eu acho que...

To: Capitã venha rápido estamos sofrendo um ataque!

Sa: O QUE? UM ATAQUE NO MEU NAVIO? NADA DISSO!

Sakura se põem a correr para fora do quarto te chegar proa.

Sa: SUAS IDIOTAS FAÇAO ALGUMA COISA ANDEM! RIKA LEVANTE AS VELAS.

Ri: Mas capitã não podemos. Não lembra se de que esta vindo uma tempestade!

To: Por Kami o que iremos fazer agora Sakura?

Sa: Vamos lutar.

* * *

Oi people, porfavor não me matem eu sei que demorei quase 3 meses mais é que eu não conseguia continuar e só ontem eu consegui, entao tá aí fresquinho um novo cap de pirataria negra, não esta muito bom e voces por favor me desculpem se tiver algum errinho. Bem aqui vao as respostas as reviews.

**Line:** Bem a ideia da adaga foi um surto de imaginaçao (eu acho) mas obrigada pelo elogio aquele tio ao alvo realmente ficou legivel, pode -se dizer assim. Demorou um pouquinho mas chegou né? Bem obriga e plix continua deixando reviews.

**Lori Nakamura:** É realmente eu tambem achei um pouco apressado essa amisade delas e isso uqase fez com que eu parasse de vez, mas no fim deu certo que bom que voce gostou do outro cap espero realmente que voce goste desse tambem.

**Manami Evans:** Obrigada, muito obrigada msm. Eu nao acho que escrvo tao bem assim mas um elogio é sempre bom de se ouvir. Continue lendo tá?

**Mari Sushi:** Nao se preoculpe em me corrigir miga! Eu ate fico grata. A gente nunca mais se falou né? E eu tambem nunca mais olhei nada de Shaman King, Falando nisso minha fic deste anime já criou tia de aranha. Mas saiba que sempre pode contar comigo viu miga. Quanto a Kaho Misuki voces ainda vao ver muito dela e a i vao entender. Beijão.

**Sakura Soryu: **Hehehehehe elas ainda tao se entendendo, quanto ao par da mei pode aguardar surpresas, mas garanto qe nao será tao cedo assim (eu sou má). Beijinhos e continua lendo e deixando reviews.

**Akima Yuki:** Calma nao surta não demorou mas chegou o novo cap. Pra falar a verdade eu não entendi muito quando voce disse que cap. Mas qualquer coisa pode me perguntar ta?

**Andreia:** Ta aqui mais um cap. Baijinhus

**Monique:** Que otimo que voce gostou da historia, o cap demorou mas vou tentar não demorar muito no proximo já que já tenho a ideia formulada do proximo cap. Valeu?

: Bem quem quer que seja não se preoculpe não tá? Eu nao vou desistir dessa fic nunca pois eu adoro escreve-la.

Bem obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e espero que deixem mais nese cap

Mil beijos a todos

By: Lila-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Os pingos da grossa chuva batiam no corpo daquelas pessoas como adagas cortando lentamente a pele fina e delicada de suas sereias. Tiros de canhões eram ouvidos por todos os lados, assim como o fino zumbido que as espadas emitiam quando cortavam a pele de alguém. Seu navio, seu precioso navio estava completamente manchado de sangue, sangue de impuros e traidores PIRATAS. Seres indignos do seu perdão. E ela onde estava? Estava lutando e retalhando aqueles seres junto de suas guerreiras? Mas é claro que... NÃO.

Logo após sair da cabine anunciando a luta a sua fiel tripulação pingos de água pura começaram a cair sobre seu delicado rosto, em seguida seres brutos e feios começaram a tentar invadir seu navio. De cara eles não conseguiram, mas após algum esforço eles botaram seus pés no navio mais procurado por todo o oriente.

A capitã deste simplesmente subiu ao leme e pronunciou duas simples palavras. _"Matem todos"_, logo após a mesma esboçou um sorriso. Quem eles achavam que eram para querer confrontá-la? Aquilo realmente iria ser... Intediante.

Logo após sair da cabine da capitã, Shoran percebeu a situação em que se encontravam, Havia um grande navio navegando ao lado do sereia, e o primeiro atirava nesse, lançando grandes bolas de canhão. Escutou a primeira imediata pedir ordens à capitã e chegou a escutar Sakura balbuciar algo como _"Vamos Lutar"_. Em seguida ela subiu ate o leme enquanto ele a acompanhava com os olhos somente para escutar ela dizer _"Matem todos"_. Porem o estranho não foi o que ela falou e sim que ao dizer isso a expressão sempre debochada ou irônica de Sakura tornou-se fria e ele somente pode ver os olhos da capitã acompanharem cada movimento de sua tripulação. Ele então passou a olhar para essa e pode ver que somente algumas delas largaram o que faziam e foram confrontar os invasores.

Estava fácil demais, porque tinha de ir perturbá-la por algo tão simples? Voltou-se para a primeira imediata que se encontrava ao seu lado e disse-lhe apenas...

Sa: Da próxima vez não me interrompa por algo tão insiguinificante e patético.

To: Claro.

Foi então que um estrondo pode ser ouvido e as duas puderam ver mais piratas invadirem seu navio, porem diferentemente dos outros, eram mais fortes e robustos. Esses começaram com um ataque mais forte e as sereias que antes lutavam já não conseguiam da mais conta do recado.

Aquilo era extremamente cansativo. Afinal quem era o IMBECIL que tentava em vão provocar sua própria morte? Bem mas se aquelas sereias iniciantes e novatas não conseguiam dar conta de um bando de inúteis, eles que tentassem acompanhar as verdadeiras SEREIAS.

Quando a luta começou a ficar mais "pesada" Shoran voltou a olhar a capitã, pela cara que ela fazia parecia ser intediante aquela batalha. Outro estrondo pode ser ouvido, e muitas guerreiras pareciam não dar conta do recado. O convés antes limpo estava banhado de sangue de mulheres, que se misturava com as poças de água formadas pela chuva fina. Foi então que um grito feminino ecoou e Shoran pode ver uma linda menina de aproximadamente 12 anos ter a cabeça decepada por um dos homens que invadiram o navio.

Aquilo foi o cumulo! Euphemia era uma das mais novas integrantes da tripulação, era delicada e não estava nem armada. Homens imundos e ingratos agora eles iriam pagar.

Shoran volta a olhar a capitã, sua tripulação esta sendo massacrada e ela não iria fazer nada? É então que ele vê algo que jamais sairia de sua mente, os olhos antes vividos e sarcásticos de Sakura estavam a brilhar, do mesmo modo que um aura esverdeada se punha ao redor de sua silhueta, e então para seu espanto total ele vê uma gota escorrer pela face delicada. Não aquilo não era um pingo de chuva aquilo era uma... Lagrima?

Sa: ASSACINOS!!!

O céu antes cinza e chuvoso torna-se totalmente negro, a nevoa densa começa a se misturar com a chuva que antes era somente um garoa e agora tornava-se uma tempestade. Os olhos brilhantes e sem cor de cada mulher daquela tripulação eram as únicas coisas que se viam. Como olhos de lobos prestes a trucidar sua presa, e de repente tudo o que se vê são sombras. Sombras tão rápidas que nenhum mortal conseguiria acompanhar.

Voz: Finalmente!

Aquela voz fora tão fria e tão sombria que gelaria a alma de um fraco, mas fracos não se encontravam naquele navio.

Os olhos do capitão chinês continuavam embaçados, e então como se um raio atingisse sua cabeça ele lembra-se que apesar de estar vendo muitas guerreiras fortes, uma mulher ali não iria ter a capacidade de defesa. Sua irmã se encontrava naquele navio e talvez se a achasse fosse a chance perfeita para fugir. E então ele escuta um grito familiar. O grito de Meilin!

Após aquele grito assustado e medroso a nevoa começa a ficar escassa, os corpos de centenas de homens mutilados começam a ficar visíveis, os olhos das sereias voltam ao normal, e por fim na ponta do navio Shoran vê um homem com o olhar mais sombrio ganancioso que já vira na vida, segurando sua irmã contra ele com uma espada em seu pescoço. Na frente destes, ele via Sakura com a espada abaixada ao lado de seu corpo olhando duramente para aquele desconhecido.

Sa: Largue a garota Ling ela nada tem a ver com esta estúpida luta.

Lin: Por que me pedes isso ó prezada capitã? Por acaso é uma de suas protegidas?

Sa: Eu não lhe peço nada, eu lhe ordeno que a largue. Sua luta é comigo e não com ela.

Lin: Bem se ela não é de tanto valor porque não jogá-la no mar.

Dito isso o capitão Ling, capitão do navio que atacava o sereia, rival de Sakura há cinco anos solta Meilin. Shoran então passa a ver tudo em fleshs. Ele tenta correr para pegar sua irmã, mas esta longe demais, e então vê Sakura pulando sobre as bordas de seu navio para segura-la e por um milagre ela alcança a mão de Meilin. Porem com um golpe traiçoeiro e baixo Ling finca sua espada nas costas da capitã bem perto de seu coração e depois a retira. O grito de Sakura é ouvido por toda a tripulação, e trazendo Meilin consigo, ela vai ao chão do convés do navio.

Shoran então consumido pela raiva avança contra aquele patife que teve a audácia de fazer mal a pessoa que ele... Amava!

Com ataques certeiros e furiosos vindos de um homem Ling se se atrapalha e Shoran consegue feri-lo na perna esquerda, com o sangramento profundo e consumido pela confusão Ling ordena retirada afirmando que já havia conseguido êxito no que viera fazer. Afinal Sakura estava... Morta.

**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

(se escondendo por dizer que não ia demorar e ter demorado quase um ano) (mentira só foram 8 meses) (praticamente um ano Lila-chan!) Deculllllllllllllllllllllllpa. Gente é serio depois de quase um ano, 8 meses, eu apareço com esse capitulo MEGA curto. Eu sei eu fui cruel, mas melhor isso do que nada né? Mas eu tô tão atolada. Eu quase chorei hoje (não é mentira) de tanta felicidade, se vocês soubessem como eu tava bloqueada pra escrever acho que entenderiam a minha situação. Se bem que eu acho que um monte de gente ja passou por isso né?

Bem quanto a fic, realmente foi um capitulo curto, mas eu vou me esforçar ao maximo pra postar um bem grande, bem rapido tá?

Bom mudando de assunto de novo, eu fiquei tão feliz com a reviews de voces! Isso me inspirou muito a escrever.

Respondedo:

**Line: **Não se preoculpa eu não abandono essa fic nem por promessa, e pra provar um cap curtinho mais digitado quase agora tá? Eu tambem adoro muito esse casal, mas esse cap infelismente nao pode ter muito dialogo. Prometo que o proximo vai ser emocionate. Beijinhus. (Ps: eu adorei suas reviews, deu pra ver que voce ta gostando e isso me deixa feliz)

**Miseno-san: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios eu fiquei ate corada! Mas tubo bem voce botou minha auto estima lá pra cima né? Eu tambem já li muitas fics de piratas, e tenho como provar que a minha é totalmente original! hehehehehehe. Gente eu amei escrever as brincadeiras da Sakura, acho que toda menina adoraria esta na situaçao dela né? Bem mesmo assim eu acho que os primeiros caps não estao muito bons, mas como uma boa amiga me disse uma vez, nunca leia suas obras passadas se não você vai achar um monte de defeitos. (No meu caso eu irei com CERTEZA achar um bocado de erros de ortografia). Bem quanto ao sexto paragrafo da sua review (e que review!) eu acho que algo ficou mal entendido. A Ruby Moon a qual eu me refiro na fanfic, não é a autora e sim a personagem de ccs Ruby Moon. Sabe aquela que na segunda temporada acompanhava o Eriol, e cuja forma falsa era a Nakuro, é claro que na fic elas sao duas pessoas diferentes assim como o Yue e o Yukito. Bem mas eu adorei sua review e espero que voce continue acompanhando mesmo tá? Beijinho.

**Saky-Li: **Gente foi muito mal eu demorei um bocado né? E ainda por cima terminei com outro final impolgante. Bem continua acompanhando e deixando reviews tá? Beijo

**Lunamc**: E aí que tal a luta. Chegou nas suas espectativas? Bju.

**Polly: **Eu acho que fui ainda mais má nesse cap. do que no outro né? Hehehehe. Bju

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **É ele tá muito indefeso né? Não se preoculpe daqui a pouquinho ele cresce, e cria coragem. Beijinho

**Mai Amekan: **Gente eu amo o Seshy! Eu realmente não sei quem eu amo mais o Seshy ou o Shoran. (é uma escolha muito dificil). Acho que se você ainda não tiver cansada de ficar ajoelhada pedindo pra eu nao demorar vou ter que pagar um belho tramento pros seus joelho né? hehehe. Desculpa a demora tá? Bju.

**Cecilia Granger Potter: **Me aguarde, eles vao se entender mais ainda vai ter muita confusao...

**Hyuuga Mitha: **Que bom que você gostou da fic. Com certeza você ta certa, a Sak-chan deve ser muito fofa de pirata, e o olhar do Shoran é sem comentarios... Hehehehe Beijinhos.

**Sakura Soryu: **Eu travei de novo né? Mas como voê disse o que importa eé voltar e cá estou eu! Nossa você deve tá com vontade de me matar, eu quase mato a Meilin, mas o importante é que não matei! Quanto ao par dela eu ainda tô pensando... Mas garanto que vai ser especial. Beijinhus (aceito dicas)

**Sakusasuke: **Taí a continuação.

**Aline Higurashi: **Espero não te-la desestmulado a ler fics de Sakura pela demora né? Beijinhus

**Analu-san: **Ficou meio vago quanto a quem tava atacando mas eu garanto que eu ainda vou explicar com mais detalhes viu? Acho que pra lembrar desse voce vai ter que ler de novo os caps anteriores né? Beijo

**Sara: **Eis o proximo capitulo, e eis a autora atrasada. Bem o que importa é que ele esta aqui né? Beiju.

**Saky-moon: **Brigada e tá aí a continuaçao. Beijinhu.

**Raquel: **Valeu pela dica, pra ser bem sincera eu tenho um seriu problema com o word (ele nao vai muito com a minha cara e nao corrige meus erros) o problema é que eu gdigito rapido e acaba saindo esses erros drasticos. E pra ser sincera de novo eu tambem fui reler os caps pra ver se tinha inspiraçao e achei meio rapido tambem, mas eu te garanto uqe vou fazer o meu melhor pra melhorar(que horrivel). Beijo.

**Musette Fujiwara:** Voce faz pergunta demaishehehehhehehe. Bem quanto ao yukito eu posso te adiantar que ele é realmente um problema, mas quanto aos outros eu vou ser bem má e vou dizer: continue lendo se quizer saber. Hehehehehe. Beijinhus.

Bem pessoas há algo que eu quero deixar bem claro aqui EU NUNCA MATARIA A PERSONAGEM PRINCIPAL nao no "começo" da fic né? Uma coisa eu posso garantir Sakura tá viva, MAS o que acontece agora?como ela vai ficar? Shoran vai se declarar? Meilin tá bem? Onde Sakura arrumou força pra puxa a Meilin om um "buraco" na barriga dela? Isso senhores telespectadores só no proximo cap de pirataria negra (que eu vou fazer o meu maximo pra postar o mais cedo possivel).

Beijinhos a todos que leram, e vou logo avisando se eu nao receber nem uma review no minimo umas 10 eu NAO posto mais. (nossa me achei né?) Mas falando serio agora, plis deixem reviews é tao facil. Olha eu vou ensinar de novo é so apertar ENTER ai em baixo.

By: Lila-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Obs: Nesta cap o narrador se reversa entra primeira pessoa (Shoran) e terceira.**

Já faz três semanas que estou aqui e nada dela abrir os olhos. Todos os dias Tomoyo entra por essa porta checa a pulsação dela direciona-me um meio sorriso e depois sai com a face triste. O que ela não sabe que este sorriso mais me preocupa do que acalma. Estou no quarto dela, ou melhor, no quarto de uma estranha mansão japonesa, onde ela descansa com a respiração quase parada e tão lenta que às vezes penso que não há escuto. Não sei dizer exatamente em que parte do mundo me encontro, só sei que estou numa ilha, não sei em que direção ou perto de que nação ela fica não sei falar sobre a fauna ou a flora daqui, pois admito que não prestei atenção ao desembarcar do navio.

Logo depois do "acidente" todos vieram para cá. Quando digo todos me refiro a Eriol e Toya, que mesmo sendo apenas oito da manha já veio aqui cinco vezes. Ouvi Tomoyo comentar que não quer mais que ele venha, pois se não vai acabar quebrando a porta. Toda vez que ele passa por essa ele lhe dá um murro e exclama um "maldição", e por mais estranho que pareça minha vontade é de fazer a mesma coisa, por mais que eu queira e tente, aquela terrível cena não sai da minha cabeça.

Logo depois do tal Ling bater em retirada eu não pude mais me mover, só o que consegui fazer foi ficar olhando chocado para ela, e sem ter como explicar eu senti como se tudo que eu mais precisasse tivesse sido perfurado junto a ela. Imediatamente Tomoyo a levou para sua cabine junto de mais duas guerreiras, pois o resto da tripulação parecia tão, se não mais chocado do que eu. Como ela podia ter sido derrotada?

Mas de todas, a que parecia mais calma era Tomoyo, ainda vi quando antes de entrar no quarto de Sakura, ela balbuciou algo como "escreva uma carta para Toya urgente e diga-lhe para ir à ilha." para uma outra pirata.

Logo após nossa chegada, Sakura foi trazida a esse quarto e Tomoyo tratou de fazer-lhe um curativo, ela não se atreveu a mexer no ferimento dentro do navio, e junto ao navio de Toya veio a tal de Misuki-sama, que de alguma forma, diagnosticou Sakura e passou a cuidar dela. Ainda acredito que seria melhor ter chamado um medico, mas ninguém me dá ouvidos aqui. Sou invisível.

No começo Toya ainda protestou minha entrada nesse quarto, mas Misuki disse-lhe para deixar-me junto a ela, agora quando ele entra não me nota mais aqui. E assim dia após dias durante essas longas três semanas eu permaneço sentado numa cadeira junto à cama dela esperando que Sakura finalmente abra seus olhos esmeraldinos, para que eu possa finalmente dormir.

To: Shoran é hora do almoço.

Sh: Que horas são?

To: Quase meio-dia eu acho.

A expressão de Tomoyo é triste e abatida como a da maioria dos que entram nesse quarto, mas toda vez que ela me olha tenta sorrir-me como se com esse simples gesto me fizesse feliz. O grande problema é que não faz, pelo contrario mostra-me que o único sorriso que eu queria ver agora era o da garota deitada na minha frente.

Sh: Não estou com fome Tomoyo. Obrigado.

To: Shoran quantas vezes tenho de dizer-te que tens de comer. Se Sakura sabe que não esta se alimentando direito...

Sh: E como ela há de saber ein Tomoyo? Ela mal respira como há de saber algo assim?

To: Ela vai ficar bem Shoran.

Sh: Há quase um mês você me diz isso e ela continua assim.

To: Tem que ter fé, além do que Misuki-sama disse que...

Sh: Misuki-sama? Pelo que eu saiba ela não é medica, nem nada do tipo...

To: É uma sacerdotisa! E é quem cuida de Sakura dês de pequena.

Sh: Não vem cuidando direito então! Ela continua desacordada e... E ainda esta ferida...

Ka: Não superficialmente.

To: Misuki-sama!

Ka: O motivo de ela continuar desacordada meu caro Shoran eu admito que desconheço, mas posso garantir-lhe que não é por um ferimento superficial.

Sh: ENTAO PORQUE ELA AINDA DORME!

Ao ver os olhos recriminadores de Tomoyo eu decidi me acalmar, não era culpa dela, eu sabia, mas o fato de Sakura continuar naquele estado, entre a vida e a morte, me fazia sentir nervoso, irritado e completamente... Frágil.

Ka: Tome.

Sh: O que é isso?

Kaho Misuki estendia-me um livro, o mesmo que havia lido pouco antes do acidente.

Ka: Talvez se você conhece-la um pouco mais possa compreender o porque de estar desfalecida.

Sh: É o diário dela.

To: Misuki-sama a capitã não iria gostar nem um pouco disso!

Ka: Eu sei, mas...

To: Mas?

Ka: Você entenderá Tomoyo. Agora venha vamos deixar o capitão Li com sua leitura.

To: E o almoço?

Ka: Deixe-o aí ele não vai comer agora mesmo.

As duas se retiraram enquanto eu continuava a analizar o pequeno livro de capa preta. A resposta para o sono em que Sakura se encontrava poderia estar ali e eu iria descobrir.

_Querido diário,_

_Eu estou com tanta raiva, Toya continua a vencer-me na luta com espadas. Encontro-me agora na ilha de mamãe. Acho que o único consolo que tenho é saber que irei herdar o sereia e essa ilha logo. Mas Misuki-sama disse que não posso desistir que uma capitã sempre luta ate o fim e nunca desiste. Se ao menos papai estivesse aqui._

_Eu sei que devo esquecer, mas eu não consigo, eu amava e ainda o amo muito, e mesmo tendo nove anos só faz um ano dês da sua morte. _

_Primeiro foi mamãe e agora ele, o pior é que tenho que me consolar com o imbecil do Toya como a única família que me resta. Tomoyo disse-me hoje que se eu quiser ela pode ser minha prima, assim não sobrará só o Toya. Tenho que checar isso com Misuki-sama._

_Estou tão exausta, primeiro veio Misuki-sama e o "treino espiritual" depois Yue e suas estúpidas adagas, aí vem Toya e suas espadas, o pior é que ainda tenho treino de luta corporal com ele, inglês com Misuki-sama e francês com Yue._

_Eu queria poder desistir disso tudo._

Não era de se surpreender que quisesse! Como uma menina de nove anos poderia aprender tudo isso? Passou algumas paginas e voltou a ler

_Finalmente eu assumi esse maldito navio. Admito que achei que seria mais fácil, mas pelo visto mesmo sendo filha de Nadeshico Kinomoto essas mulheres não tem confiança de que uma garotinha de 10 anos possa comandar um navio tão grande. Maior ainda é minha cabine ela tem quatro portas interiores, uma leva ao banheiro que devo admitir é lindo, principalmente aquela banheira de mármore, a segunda a sala de jantar, a terceira a biblioteca, estou um pouco decepcionada já li quase todos aqueles livros, a quarta e ligada ao meu escritório, é tão monótono ficar lá, ter que assinar tantos papeis e analisar aqueles mapas idiotas. Queria navegar sem rumo sabe? Ir para onde o vento me levar. Eu sei que você é um objeto inanimado diário, mas eu vou responder a provável pergunta que você me faria se falasse. Como um navio possui tantos cômodos em um só quarto? Fora é claro o quarto de Tomoyo o de Misuki-sama, que também ficam no primeiro piso do navio. Bem eu sinceramente não sei responder, pois por fora o navio não parece ser tão grande, mas quando a gente entra, ele é, Parece até mágica._

_Estamos indo agora para Tortuga, precisamos nos abastecer sabe. Tenho que comprar carne e frutas, e leite, lenha e principalmente água. Pra que lenha você pergunta? Para assar a carne oras como você quer que eu a coma? Crua?_

Pela forma da escrita Shoran percebeu que realmente Sakura ainda era uma criança, mas como pode uma criança de 10 anos assumir um navio? Alquilo está certo, ou Kaho Misuki estava querendo pregar-lhe uma peça? Após passar novamente algumas páginas ele voltou a ler.

_Hoje eu enfrentei uma batalha de verdade. É incrivelmente cruel assustador, ao mesmo tempo é excitante, parece que meu corpo se move por conta própria, parece que outra pessoa tomou-me. Toya, exagerado como sempre ficou a analisar-me durante quase uma hora, nunca vi uma expressão tão preocupada em seu rosto, parecia que eu havia morrido e um fantasma estivesse olhando pra ele em meu lugar. Eu vi quando ele saiu junto de Misuki-sama, não sei por que, mas acho que aqueles dois estão me escondendo algo. Eu não tive ferimentos sérios, quero dizer, pra não falar que não me feri, só cortei meu braço na altura do ombro, fora isso nada de mais. Eu realmente não imaginei que uma batalha fosse assim, eu já tenho 11 anos e nunca havia lutado pra valer. Meu corpo moveu-se sozinho nesta batalha e não me lembro exatamente o que aconteceu. Admito que ainda estou um pouco assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo quero experimentar essa emoção novamente._

_É já faz algum tempo que não escrevo aqui, realmente essa rotina de escrever em um diário esta me parecendo muito infantil, mas a descoberta que fiz hoje é algo importante e uma futura geração pode aprender algo com minhas anotações. Só para constar estou com 13 anos e final mente descobri o porquê da super proteção de meu irmão comigo. O fato é que eu sou o que pode chamar-se de prodígio, não só pelo fato de assumir mais cedo este navio, bem na realidade assumir este navio com 10 anos foi uma conseqüência. Tudo esta relacionado com uma antiga lenda que eu costumava a ouvir quando criança. Quem diria que esta mesma lenda seria a chave de minha vida. Vida essa é a palavra chave. Pois eu não tenho uma, a vida que eu pensei ter não me pertence, eu não sou dona dela, nem de nada em mim, isso pode parecer um pouco filosófico, mas é a verdade, pois minha alma, assim como a de minha mãe, e de minha avó de a de todas minhas antepassadas pertencem a um Deus, o deus dos mares ou como os antigos gregos chamavam Posseidon. Admito que estou um pouco assustada, mas agora entendo certos acontecimentos, certos "poderes" que eu possuo. Sou um prodígio, pois..._

Essa era nova. Sakura realmente tinha extrapolado na fantasia. Quer dizer Kaho realmente esperava que ele acreditasse que aquela fantasia de criança tinha algo relacionado com a doença de Sakura? O que era esse livro se não uma desculpa por ela não ter encontrado o problema que mantinha sua Sakura desacordada. Espera sua Sakura desde quando ela tornara-se sua? Desde quando ele era tão possessivo? Aquele livro estava fazendo-o enlouquecer.

Decidiu guardá-lo, não iria mais ler aquilo.

Olhei pela janela e vi que já anoitecia, quanto tempo passei lendo aquela bobagem? Voltei-me então para a garota adormecida a minha frente. Era difícil acreditar que Sakura escrevera tantas bobagens. A única coisa que esse livro ajudou-me a entender era que ela era muito nova para assumir um navio e que fora irresponsabilidade de Toya, ou ate mesmo da maluca daquela Misuki. Realmente uma irresponsabilidade.

Ouvi passo aproximando-se da porta e logo após vi Toya entrar mais uma vez.

To: Toya, por favor, já chega Não quero mais que venha aqui, essa sua cara abatida não esta fazendo nenhum bem a você, ou a ela.

Realmente não tinha percebido, mas Tomoyo encontrava-se no mesmo quarto que nós. Há quanto tempo ela estava ali? Mas Toya não deu-lhe ouvidos chegou bem próximo de Sakura e lhe agarrou a mão. Ele soltou um suspiro resignado, talvez por perceber o quão fria minha pequena flor se encontrava.

T: Sakura eu não agüento mais! Por que não volta logo ein? Gostas de ver-me assim não é? Eu não sei por que pecados estou pagando, mas não achas que já é o bastante, já foi quase um mês florzinha. Por favor, Sakura volta pra mim vai.

Nunca havia escutado Toya falar assim em nenhuma de suas visitas, pra falar a verdade ele nunca havia falado nada em suas visitas.

To: Vamos Toya, não lhe faz bem ficar assim. Sakura não...

T: Sakura não o que Tomoyo? Ela não vai voltar é isso? Ela não vai mais abrir os olhos? É isso que quer me dizer? Realmente és igual a tua mãe. Provavelmente foi você que...

Ka: Chega Toya! Não culpe Tomoyo, pois ela não tem nada haver com isso. Ela não merece sua raiva.

T: Então a traga de volta Kaho e juro que descontarei minha raiva em outra pessoa.

K: Eu já disse que não posso fazer mais nada. Eu bem que queria poder, mas o problema de Sakura não é mais físico.

T: Tu não és uma sacerdotisa? Use teus poderes então.

K: Não é assim que funciona Toya.

T: Claro que não é, tem que ser do jeito mais complicado não é? E esse moleque que tu deixas ficar aqui. Que serventia ele tem? Também não faz nada. Também não tem valor.

K: Sakura o escolheu.

T: Pensas que eu não sei que essa escolha dela é pra ver-se livre de mim? Achas mesmo que Sakura o ama? Ela só está a brincar com ele assim como ela faz com todos nós.

K: Sakura ainda é nova ela não sabe reconhecer...

T: Reconhecer o que? Ele também não à ama Kaho se amasse ela já estaria de volta. Minha mãe jamais se foi enquanto quem ela realmente amava estava por perto. Foi por isso que ela morreu, por que quem ela amava não estava...

K: JÁ CHEGA TOYA!

To: Shoran acho melhor você vir comigo.

Ka: Não Tomoyo deixe-o a...

Sh: Eu não sei do que estão falando, mas se é com relação ao que sinto, se é por causa do que sinto que ela não volta, diga-me o que eu tenho que fazer. Eu farei qualquer coisa pra trazê-la. Eu juro que...

T: Podes cantar?

Sh: O que disse?

T: Perguntei se podes cantar. Podes? Podes falar com ela a ponto de ela escutar-te mesmo estando do outro lado do mundo? Podes? Anda responde!

Realmente estavam todos loucos, que besteira era aquela cantar? Outro lado do mundo?

Sh: Presumo que algo assim não exista, e não jamais cantei em minha vida. Sinceramente acho melhor levá-la ao um medico talvez ele possa...

T: Vê Kaho é mais um descrente.

K: Teu pai também eras, tu era, não o julga. Não conheço um homem que não seja Toya. Se não que crê nele por que não tentas tu trazê-la de volta? Ela já voltou uma vez não? Por que tu não tentas?

T: Ela não me escuta mais.

K: Já tentou?

T: Tire-o daqui.

K: Não ninguém sai deste quarto.

T: Tomoyo isso é uma ordem.

K: Só que pode dar ordens a Tomoyo é Sakura.

T: Muito bem então se afastem.

K: Shoran, por favor, dê a ele um pouco de espaço.

Obedeci a intrigado o que ele iria fazer?

Toya sentou-se na cama de Sakura e deitou a cabeça dela em seu colo, começou a falar algo em seu ouvido, eles realmente achavam que aquilo a traria? Que a curaria?

T: Pequena flor estas e escutar-me? Sakura responde-me. Vai fazer-me fazer isso de novo não é? Adora me fazer de bobo. Eu não sou o papai Sakura. Não sei fazer isso direito.

Ka: Toya por favor só cante.

T: Muito bem...

_Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

Ele realmente estava cantando? Tinha enlouquecido de vez?

For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart...

...Always

Why can't they understand

The way we feel

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different

But deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Por incrível que parecesse Shoran estava mais intrigado do que descrente, algo na voz do comodoro o fazia acreditar que aquilo traria Sakura de volta ao mesmo tempo em que ele achava aquilo loucura.

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together!

'Cause you'll be in my heart

You'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Espontaneamente Shoran sentiu uma vontade enorme de acompanhar o irmão de sua pequena flor, mas não se atreveu a cantar algo o impedia, talvez seus princípios, ou sua crença, o que era aquilo afinal?

'Cause you'll be in my heart (Believe me)

You'll be in my heart (I'll be there)

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)

Always

Inconscientemente Shoran começou a repetir algumas frases, baixo, sussurrando praticamente, mas repetiu, o que fez Kaho olhar para ele intrigada.

Always!

I'll be with you!

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Por incrível que pereça os dedos de Sakura começaram a mexer-se à medida que a música acabava. Será que fora por causa da música? Será que era por que ele (Shoran) cantará? O que estava acontecendo?

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

'Cause I'll be there always

Sa: Mesmo você sendo filho de uma sereia Toya acordar com sua voz não é a melhor experiência do mundo sabe?

T: Sakura?

To: Oh meus deuses!

K: Como se sente pequena flor?

Eu estou besta! Ela realmente esta acordada? Isso realmente funcionou?

Sa: Toya eu preciso... Aí

T: Não se atreva a levantar-se, esta louca? Acabou de acordar e...

Sa: O que ele faz aqui?

Sh: Eu...

Sa: Tomoyo quem deu permissão pra ele vir pra cá? Não o quero aqui fora!

To: Sakura eu...

Sa: FORA!

* * *

E aí gente o que acharam u sei demorei. (escondendo-se atrás do sofá), mas eu vou usar minha velha desculpa, eu to em ano de vestibular e quero medicina aí sabe como é né? Mas e aí gostaram do cap? Não ta muito grande né? Ficou um pouco de mistério? Que coisa foi essa de cantar? E que historia de alma é essa? Mas acho que alguns de vocês já suspeitam. Bem deu pra descobrir mais algumas coisinhas o passado da Sakura e ELA NÃO MORREU! Eu não seria louca de matá-la no começo da historia né?

Bem por hoje é só, sei que eu sempre prometo que não vou demorar, mas eu realmente vou fazer o possível pra ser mais rápida, principalmente por eu acho que vou adorar escrever o próximo. Ah pra quem não gosta muito de musica, a fic não é só musica, mas dês do começo eu planejo botar umas musicas nela ta? Vou só avisando logo. Próximo capitulo vai ser lega eu prometo (achei esse muito monótono) então continuem lendo, por favor, e deixando reviews.

**Agora as respostas:**

**Musette Fujiwara: **Eu não expliquei sobre o Ling nesse cap, mas o próximo vai ter a explicação ta? E se prepare por que o Shoran ainda vai ver muita mudança. Hehehehe.

Beijo e continue mandando reviews tah? Elas me fazem muito feliz.

**Line: **Eu realmente adoro reviews elas que me inspiram a continuar juro! E aí que tal o cap? Decepcionada? Tomara que não. Bjus.

**Meimeisinha: **Sim o Ling ainda vai aparecer ainda tem muito caroço nesse angu. Hehe. Eu realmente espero que a Sak e a Meilin fiquem amigas, pena que não deu pra botá-la nesse cap o que deixo o Shoran um pouco insensível né? Bem quanto à declaração dele acho que isso eu não posso te dizer se não perde a graça, que bom que você gostou beijos.

**Hyuuga Mitha: **omg eu não matei ela não! Não seria louca. Ou será que seria? Hehe, você realmente leu aquilo, pois ele realmente descobriu que ama ela, mas o outro lado é outra historia. Hehehe beijos.

**Analu-san: **Não eu realmente não pretendo desistir da fic não. Eu adoro escrevê-la é só que eu tenho algumas dificuldades pra botá-la na folha do Word. Hehehe Não a Sakura não morreu, e eu realmente sinto muito ter fito você esperar então (dessa vez foi quase um ano neh?). Bjus

**Kurai Kiryu: **Hehehe foi mal eu realmente demorei quanto ao feminino de capitão eu sei que não existe, mas eu boto capitã exatamente pra frisar que ela é uma mulher e que pra elas (as sereias) tudo é diferente sabe? Bem Graciliano Ramos escrevia errado e inventava palavras nas historias dele. Então por que não posso inventar na minha? Bjus e continue lendo ta? A e valeu pela preocupação com meu vocabulário. Desculpe se estiver algo errado alem do capitã.

**Aline Higurashi: **É eu demorei de novo né? Mas juro que não mato mais ela. O motivo da perda na luta insignificante você ainda vai descobrir por que o vilão descobriu e eu também hehehe. Bjus

**Sakura Kinomoto: **você me pediu pra mandar um e-mail e eu realmente mandaria, mas você não deixou o endereço e eu não pude não se preocupa tah eu não vou desistir. Bju

**Maríllya: **Oi chara! Eu não abandonei não tah? Tomara que você continue lendo. Bjus.

**Kwon Angel: **Garota você escreve viu? Adorei sua review. Mas sim eu me sinto honrada que alguém gosta da minha fic por que pra ser sincera às vezes eu não gosto de como eu a escrevo. Manda review de novo tah? Ah e se algum dia (um terrível dia) eu resolver abandonar a fic pode me adicionar por MSN que eu te conto o fim. Ta? Bjus.

**Lunamc: **Sério ficou mesmo uma batalha emocionante? Que bom então! Achei que não consegui fazê-la emocionante. Sabe o que é? Eu sou muito vidrada em filmes aí eu vejo a cena toda na minha cabeça, mas não consigo descrevê-la. Grande problema né? Bjus

**Sakura-chan: **Foi mal, mas não foi enrolação é que nos dias que eu descansava eu não tinha idéia do que escrever parecia que meu cérebro tinha sido sugado. Hehehe. Bem mas ta aí o cap novo espero que tenha gostado.

**Melina Black: **É eu fui muito má mesmo, to com medo de não ganhar presente do papai Noel, hehehehehe. Que bom que você gostou, essas reviews me inspiram a continuar sabe? Bjus

**Jessica: **Ta aí a cont., e, por favor, se isso fizer você escrever reviews não para de pensar no próximo cap também não ta?

**Mel: **Será que você vai ter que ler tudo de novo? Desculpa a demora. Bjus

**Tamy: **Imaginação ate que eu tenho um pouquinho (me senti agora) p problema é saber escrever, tomar que eu consiga passar a fic pra você como eu a vejo. Bjus

**Mímica Chan: "**Bjs para a escritora de umas das melhores fic de ccs que eu já li'" Eu fiquei tão feliz quando li isso! Quase pulei de tanta alegria, apesar de saber que não é bem verdade. Menina eu fiquei com medo, mas devo admitir que tenho mais medo do olhar assassino da minha moms quando ela me vê no computador e não estudando hehehehehehe. Agora é na lei da chibata, o Shoran ta muito bonzinho mesmo, mas não vai ser mais assim não você vai ver. Quanto à questão beijo, eu também acho maior besteira, mas tem que ter desculpa pra interromper ou não tem graça hehehehehe. Bjus

**Anna-chan: **Awwwwwwwwwwwwww. Obrigada adorei sua review e fiquei me sentindo a bala que matou o Kennedy. Hehehe. Continua lendo ta?

**Lalah-chan: **Obrigada, mas não precisava se cadastrar pra responder a minha fic não eu aceito review de todo mundo. Sinto muito a espera, vou tentar ser mais rápida prometo.

**Andro-no-hana: **Tadinha mesmo, o Ling é muito covarde ele não sabe lutar justo não, continua lendo ta?

**Jessica: **Sei se é a mesma Jessica, se for tudo bem, se não for também tanto faz, adora receber fics. Então continua lendo e enviando ta?

**Sailor Eternal: **Eu não abandonei não! Continua lendo ta?

***Pryh*: **Essa foi a review mais extensa que eu já recebi: "posta". Adorei hehehehehe. Ta aí o cap, e uma mensagem pra você: "escreve" hehehehe.

**Sophie-sama: **Eu preso pela minha vida e pretendo me tornar uma excelente medica então não me mata não ta? Hehehehehe. Principalmente por que se você me matar você não vai saber o resto. Hehehe. Brincadeira. Bjus

Aos que não mandaram reviews e leram, obrigada, mas, por favor, mandem é tão simples, pode mandar ate um "gostei" "adorei" "odiei" não importa só mandem ta? É o que me inspira a escrever. Bjus

**Lila-chan**.

**Obs:** Eu sei que prometi mudar meu nome, mas minha mãe não deixou hehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

**Obs2: **Pra quem esta lendo Rainha do Egito eu tambem nao desisti dela não tá só estou achando algumas deificuldades pra continuar.


End file.
